Beyond The Mask
by 9FingersAnnoyedWife
Summary: The Opera Ghost never truly existed behind the scenes of the Metropolitan Opera House. It was just the composer Erik Granier overseeing his masterpiece. Christine Daae was never abducted from the stage by the serial killer known only as the Phantom. It's funny how rumors spread like wild fire. Take a look inside for the real story...
1. Prologue

_Okay, everyone, I finally got Microsoft Word working again so I have gone through all of my complete chapters and edited them. I was shocked at some of the spelling and grammar errors that I didn't catch._

**The Opera Ghost never truly existed. There was no specter in a black cape lurking in the non-existent catacombs of The Metropolitan Opera House. Tales of a ghost frightening young chorus girls were nothing more than the products of their overactive imaginations. Imaginations that were poisoned by the rather dramatic lifestyles their careers subjected them too. **

**Perhaps the disembodied voices they claimed to hear while working late into the night were nothing more than the echoes of performers from times long past, reaching out through space and time for one final encore. **

**And what of the strange affair of the serial killer known only as the Phantom? Taking his revenge on those depraved souls who preyed upon helpless children. Was it the work of a true phantom? Sweeping in and exacting revenge on behalf of those poor children in the dead of the night and vanishing without so much as leaving a fingerprint behind. His only calling card a blood red rose. Of course it wasn't a phantom, just a vigilante performing the world a great service. Perhaps the Phantom's file lies deep within the cold case files of the Federal Bureau of Investigation because the agent in charge of the case never truly wanted to solve the case. It is not as if the Phantom preyed upon the innocent and he has long since been dormant. It is likely that this crusader will join the likes of Jack the Ripper and the Zodiac Killer in that small club of serial killers who got away with their crimes**

**We turn now to the story of young Christine Daae, a talented young opera star who vanished from her dressing room the night of her debut performance at the Met only to reappear a month later with no good explanation. The brilliant composer Erik Garnier was accused of the kidnapping that Miss Daae herself claims never happened. Still others blamed the Opera Ghost and the Phantom respectively. Only one thing is known for sure; only a select few know the truth and they are not talking. But you can rest assured that no spirit from another realm was involved. After all it is the twenty-first century and we all know that ghosts do not exist. **


	2. Auditions and The Lair

**The alarm clock screeching in her ear brought Christine Daae around to the world of the living. Or was it the hyper active blonde pixie that had just bounded into the room with a hot cup of coffee in her small hands that had awoken her? Her aunt Pauline had been trying for years to convince Christine that the pixie wasn't really a pixie at all but instead her cousin but Christine had her doubts. No mere mortal had that amount of energy in the morning. **

"**Wakey, wakey, cousin dear." The pixie that most people referred to as Meg, sing songed in a way that made Christine tempted to throw the alarm clock at her head. It would silence both annoyances. Two birds with one stone but the thought of missing drama class to escort her cousin to Baptist Hospital for stitches held her back. **

"**You are aware that I have an alarm clock right?" Christine asked, pushing herself to sit up in bed. "I do not require a wake-up call every morning."**

**Meg, completely uninvited of course, plopped down on the bed and handed the steaming cup of coffee to Christine. "Yes, but the alarm clock doesn't deliver coffee with its annoying buzzing."**

"**Let me guess, you've already had an entire pot yourself?" Christine questioned as she took a sip from the cup.**

"**Nope, two **_**Redbulls**_**." Meg corrected.**

**Christine shook her head. "You do remember the last time you had that much caffeine don't you?" She questioned. "Mrs. Valerius kicked you out of ballet class because you couldn't be still long enough to do a simple plié."**

"**Well it's a good thing I don't have ballet class this morning then isn't it?" Meg laughed. "I'm helping maman do inventory at the coffee shop this morning."**

"**Yes, good thing you don't have class because we all know how much your mother loves it when you're bouncing off the freaking walls." Christine rolled her eyes. Her aunt Pauline was not above delivering a swift hit to the shins with her walking stick when she was annoyed. The always hyper Meg was her favorite target. **

**Even though Meg was a usual intruder in the mornings, Christine sensed that there was an ulterior motive for this morning's visit. Meg just had that look about her. The great thing about her cousin was that she could read her like an open book. There was nothing that Meg could hide, which is probably why she was grounded so much during their teenage years. With just a look aunt Pauline could tell that her daughter had snuck out the bedroom window the night before.**

"**What's on your mind Meg?" Christine asked, eyeing her cousin.**

"**I was thinking," Meg said not meeting her eyes. "Seeing as what day it is that maybe you might need someone to talk too." **

**Christine was confused for a moment before looking at the calendar that hung above her desk and noticing the date. It was Halloween. Thirteen years to the day since her parents were killed in a car crash returning home from a Halloween party. That night had changed Christine's life. At the tender age of eight she was an orphan. Taken in by her mother's sister and transplanted from Nashville, Tennessee to Winston Salem, North Carolina. Appreciating her cousin's concern, Christine smiled. But truth be told she didn't really think about her parent's deaths all that much anymore. It was just one horrible memory from the past. It had been a long time since she dreaded October thirty-first for fear of the bad memories. **

"**I'm alright Meg." Christine responded. "I am way past needing a shoulder to cry on, but thanks for the concern."**

"**Are you sure?" Meg asked again. "You could ditch drama class and I could take you shopping." She suggested with that glint in her eyes that gave away the fact that by some miracle she had been approved for another credit card. **

"**Yes, I'm sure Meg." Christine laughed, pushing the covers of her bed aside and climbing out. "I really don't think I need to add torture by shopping to my list of reasons why I have bad memories of Halloween. Now I'm going to grab a shower."**

**Twenty minutes later Christine was tying her curly blonde hair back in a ponytail and making her way into the kitchen where Meg was preparing breakfast. **

"**So" Meg said as she piled eggs onto two plates. "I was on Facebook this morning."**

**Christine shook her head as she grabbed the carton of orange juice out of the fridge. "That is not news, you live on Facebook."**

"**Let me finish." Meg said as she took a seat. "Anyone, the school put out a major announcement this morning."**

"**They've decided to kick Carla Evans out for excessive bitchiness?" Christine asked playfully. Carla Evans was Christine's rival in the drama department and the two of them loathed each other with a passion. Carla felt that Christine was not talented enough for drama. Christine felt that Carla was not human enough to live on planet Earth. **

"**No, get this." Meg started bouncing up and down in her chair. "Next month during the run of Erik Garnier's The Winter Solstice scouting agents for the Metropolitan Opera Company are going to take in a show in hopes of finding new talent."**

**Christine nearly choked on her eggs at this bit of news. "Are you serious?" She had dreamed of singing at the Met ever since she was a child. Her father Charles had once been the general manager of the Metropolitan Opera Association before he left to take a job as CEO of a Nashville record label. She had seen many a great opera performed from a box that her father always had reserved for his use. She would watch the starring diva and dream of being on the stage herself.**

"**Yes, are you going to try out for the production?" Meg asked. **

"**Of course I am. I love Garnier's work. He's the modern day equivalent of Richard Wagner." Christine gushed. "I know all of his operas by heart."**

"**No one sings Nyx's Aria from the Winter Solstice like you do." Meg complimented. "I'm going to try out for the ballet. Who knows by Christmas we could both be moving to New York. You as the next starring Diva of the Met and me as their new Prima Ballerina." **

**Christine laughed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?" She said finishing off her orange juice and grabbing her messenger bag from the kitchen counter. "I'm heading out. Tell your mom that I will be at the coffee house right after class."**

"**Yes ma'am." Meg saluted. **

**Arriving on the campus of UNC School of the Arts Christine found it was a buzz with activity. A large supply truck was parked at the back door of the Performance Place drama theater. Most likely delivering props that the director of The Winter Solstice had ordered from storage. Pumpkins could be seen setting on many a dorm room window ledge. Many of the conservatory high school students were walking about in costumes. Perhaps forgetting that they were a tad bit too old for trick-or-treating. It was hard to deny that fall spirit was in full swing.**

**Parking her old beat-up Impala Christine grabbed her bag and looking at her watch and realizing that she was running a few minutes behind hurried toward her drama class. As she raced up the steps she collided head on with another person.**

"**Hey! Watch where you are going!" A tall blonde, older man with a thick French accent and a rather large nose snapped. "Oh, Christine it is you." The man's sneer transformed into a smile.**

**Inwardly Christine grimaced; outwardly she offered a rather forced smile. "Hello, Raoul. I am so sorry about that. I'm running late for class and wasn't watching where I was going." She explained as he picked up her messenger bag and handed it to her.**

**The Vicomte Raoul de Chagny was UNCSA's resident blue blood. Born in Paris, France, he was from a titled family. His father was a Count and his older brother next in line for the title. Raoul with too much money and lack of anything better to do was on his third college degree. At age thirty, he had still not figured out what he wanted to do with his life. He was not at all an unpleasant man but he had harbored a crush on Christine ever since her first day on campus and after almost four years could not take the hint that Christine was not interested in a relationship that went passed friendship.**

"**I was hoping to see you today." Raoul said rather pompously. "I wanted to know if you would like to attend the masquerade ball with me tonight?"**

**And there it was. The invitation that Christine knew was coming. Seeing as she highly doubted that she would be anymore attracted to the Frenchman if he was wearing a mask, she politely turned his offer down.**

"**I'm sorry Raoul, but I'm working tonight in my aunt's coffee shop." Christine explained.**

"**She owns The Lair Coffee House on Cherry Street doesn't she?" Raoul asked. "I've always loved that little shop. Reminds me a bit of home. It has a very French feel to it."**

"**Yeah, the design is actually based on the catacombs underneath the Palais Garnier in Paris. My aunt and mother both danced there when they were younger." Christine explained. "I hate to cut this short but I have to get to class. I'm running really late."**

"**Maybe I'll stop by later tonight and just say hi." Raoul fished for an invitation to visit her at work.**

**Christine at this point was almost ready to start banging her head against the brick façade of the building. It seemed as if the Vicomte was unable to take a hint. **

"**You can try but I will probably be working in the back." Christine lied. She almost never worked in the back of the shop. She ran the cash register at the front counter. "I really have to get to class." And without giving Raoul a chance to respond she hurried into the building and ran to the drama classroom. Looking down at her watch she noticed that she was now twenty minutes late. Walking into the classroom she found Professor Richards with his back to the class writing on the whiteboard. She tip toed to a desk in the back of the room, hoping not to be seen. Unfortunately she passed Carla Evans on her way and her classmate took it upon herself to push her purse out into the aisle so that Christine would trip over it. Losing her balance Christine went crashing to the floor. Turning not only her professor's attention to her but also everyone else in the classes.**

"**You're late Miss Daae." Professor Richards looked over the top of his glasses at her. "Punctuation means everything in the dramatic arts." He chastised. **

**Professor Richards was a kind middle-aged man who could always be counted on to make you feel guilty without ever raising his voice. **

**Christine picked herself up off of the floor and plotting ways to kill Carla and get away with it she took her seat. **

"**Now that we have everyone." Professor Richards shot a pointed look at Christine. "I would like to discuss the announcement that went out this morning on Facebook."**

"**Is it true that scouts for the Met will be in the audience on opening night?" Carla interrupted.**

"**Yes, it is true. And you would do well to raise your hand in my classroom Miss Evans." Professor Richards scolded. "As I was saying, we will be having guests at our first performance. I will be holding auditions in the Performance Place Theater this coming Monday. Anyone who would like to attend please sign up at my desk at the end of class."**

"**I will be playing Nyx of course?" Carla asked with a vanity that only she possessed. **

"**You will have to audition just like everyone else Miss Evans." Professor Richards corrected her. **

"**But I played the part last season!" Carla was outraged. "I could be studying at Julliard! This school is lucky to have me!"**

"**Oh please." A voice spoke up from the back of the classroom. It was the voice of the tall curvaceous girl with black hair and dark brown eyes who always sat in the very last row. She was always quiet and Christine had never learned her name. **

"**Do you have something to say to me?" Carla glared at the girl in question.**

"**Julliard would never accept you." The girl responded and Christine was really starting to like her. "They only take the best of the best and that isn't you. You overact and you screech when you sing. You don't have the pipes to play Nyx. Half of the audience walked out of the theater last season."**

"**What would you know about singing?" Carla shot back. "You're a set designer." As if designing sets made the girl a lower class of human then herself.**

"**Actually I'm an** **architecture major not some lowly set designer. I just take this class for fun. And I know your horrible as Nyx because my brother wrote The Winter Solstice and was appalled at your performance when I showed him video, which by the way went viral on the net. You do know you were the laughing stock of the school for like a month right? My brother thought you butchered his opera." The girl smirked at the shocked expression that passed over Carla's face. "I honestly think Christine would make a much better Nyx. She has the perfect pitch and great control of her voice."**

**Ignoring the fact that she had been unwillingly dragged into the conversation Christine asked the girl. "Your brother is Erik Garnier?"**

"**Yeah" The girl nodded.**

"**Okay!" Professor Richards broke up the conversation. "Enough of the petty arguing. Carla if you think your education would be better nurtured at Julliard you can stop wasting my time and leave my classroom. Celeste dear, tell your brother that I am a huge fan of his work. And Christine I really do urge you to audition on Monday." **

**Christine smiled and nodded. Carla meanwhile grabbed her purse and stormed out of the classroom.**

**Arriving at work an hour after her drama class ended, Christine was in high spirits. Carla had finally gotten called on her bitchiness. Celeste Garnier was Christine's new hero and she was hoping to get to know her classmate a bit better. Maybe even meet her musical genius of a brother. Walking into the Lair Coffee House Christine had to smile. Her aunt had done the whole place up for Halloween. Floating in the miniature canal in the middle of the coffee house were dozens of black roses. Tastefully carved pumpkins with faces of Dracula and other classic villains lined the front counter. And in the center of each of the ornate gold plated metal tables sat miniature pumpkins in the place of the regular candelabras. Walking into the back office Christine found her aunt Pauline going over the books. She looked up when she heard someone enter. Her normally stern face softened into a smile.**

"**How are you doing **_**petite amie**_**?" She asked rising and walking over to hug her niece. It took a bit of work on her aunt's part. Her aunt Pauline was left with a bad limp after a severe break of her right leg during her time as Prima Ballerina of the Palais Garnier and had to rely on a walking stick to help her get around. "I know today is never a good day."**

"**I'm fine auntie." Christine assured her. "I've actually had a pretty good day. Guess what?"**

"**What cherie?" **

"**Professor Richards asked me to audition for the lead in The Winter Solstice and there is going to be scouts for the Met in audience." Christine bubbled with excitement. **

"**That's wonderful Christine. Your parents would have been so proud of you." Aunt Pauline said with a sad smile and a few tears in her eyes.**

"**Thank you." Christine smiled, warmed her by her aunt's words. "Can I have Monday afternoon off so I can audition?"**

"**Of course you can. Besides I finally hired another girl to help you run the front counter." Aunt Pauline informed her. "I will need you to help train her tomorrow."**

"**Sure" Christine consented.**

**At that moment the pixie also known as Meg bounded in. **

"**I just got a text from Dana in your drama class." Meg laughed. "Did another girl seriously call Carla Evans a no-talent hack?"**

**Christine started laughed. "Yeah, and get this, the girl that went off on Carla, Celeste, she's Erik Garnier's sister!"**

"**Oh my God, she is like my new best friend." Meg gushed. But her excitement was shut down when she received a stinging hit to the shin from her mother's walking stick.**

"**You never take our Lord's name in vain Megan Giry!" Meg was scolded by her mother.**

"**Sorry maman. It won't happen again." Meg replied sheepishly. She always seemed to forget how deeply religious her extremely Catholic mother was. **

"**And you two have plenty of time to get to know this Celeste girl. She's the new part-time counter helper that you will be training tomorrow Christine."**

"**Cool" Christine smiled.**

"**Now, get out there and get to work you two. The coffee isn't going to serve itself." Aunt Pauline herded her daughter and niece out of the room. "And Christine, I better not hear of you being rude to any customer's today. I don't want to receive another complaint e-mail because you told an impatient customer where he could his attitude. What's the rule?"**

"**The customer's always right." Christine replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'll be good."**

"**Good girl." Aunt Pauline shut the door behind her.**

"**Twenty bucks says you don't keep your word." Meg smirked.**

**Christine ignored her.**


	3. The Phantom

_**Brooklyn, New York**_

**He stalked his prey like a lion stalking an antelope. Silently watching the chubby man from the shadows, biding his time. He knew his moment would come; it was just a question of when. After a month the man left the safety of the halfway house. He watched as the portly man lugged his meager possessions into the grubby little apartment and still he waited. He watched red rose in hand as one by one the lights in the surrounding apartments were extinguished until finally the only light came from the small, portable television set in the man's living room. His moment had come. Like a cat, he silently scaled the fire escape. He entered through the bedroom window that the man was stupid enough to leave open. He reached inside his coat and retrieved his weapon. A short silk cord that was three-feet long and were it not for the small loop at the end it could have been mistaken for an old-time sash cord. He silently made his way through the bedroom and into the living room. The man never saw him coming. With just fifteen words, "You have been convicted in the court of public opinion and your sentence is death." the man knew no more. **

**By two the next afternoon the apartment building was swarming with NYPD officers and agents from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. When the landlord had come to collect the rent he had been met with a nasty surprise. His tenant lay on the floor, posed like a corpse in a coffin.**

**In the controlled chaos that was the small apartment, a tall man with a rather square face and receding hairline entered. He took a quick look around and when he laid eyes upon the body sprawled out on the floor in front of the reclining chair he knew who the culprit was. **

**A young man, who couldn't be but in his early twenties approached him. **

"**Sir, this is crime scene you can't be here." **

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge.**

"**Special Agent Harry Crane with the FBI." He announced and took a small bit of glee in the panicked look that passed over the rookie's face. **

"**Sorry, sir. We were told to expect you." The rookie said. "I'm Officer Craig Felton."**

"**Nice to meet you kid." Agent Crane nodded at the young man. "What do we have here?"**

"**The victim's name is Alton Hunter. Forty-two, lived alone. No job, from the mail on the table his only source of income was unemployment." Officer Felton explained. **

"**Cause of death?" Agent Crane questioned, though he was sure he already knew the answer.**

"**According to the coroner asphyxiation most likely due to strangulation. You see the red line around the victim's neck? The coroner said that it was most likely made with a rope or cord but we couldn't find anything here that matches the wound."**

**Bending down to take a closer look at the body, Agent Crane replied. "He took the murder weapon with him. When the autopsy is completed I'm sure the coroner will find traces of silk in the wound. Let me guess this guy has a record?"**

**Officer Felton nodded. "Yeah, he just got down serving a ten-year stretch for rape."**

"**Was a child involved?" Agent Crane asked.**

**Officer Felton nodded. "Yeah, a twelve year old. This guy was a sick fuck."**

"**Thought so. Have all evidence sent to the FBI." Agent Crane instructed as he stood up shaking his head. **

"**It was him wasn't it?" Officer Felton questioned. "The Phantom?"**

**Agent Crane's head snapped up and a furious look darkened his face. "There are no such things as Phantoms. This is the work of a man, nothing more. When you start naming serial killers you give them more power."**

"**Sorry sir." Officer Felton apologized with his head hung low. He looked like a scolded puppy. "If I may ask, how many is this now?"**

"**Thirteen. Thirteen child abusers over five different states." Agent Crane answered. "I've been after this guy for the last five years. I've never come close to finding out who he is."**

"**How does he pick them and what's with the rose?" Officer Felton nodded at the long stemmed, thorny flower that was clutched in the victim's cold, blue hands.**

"**From what I've gathered he finds them through the National Sex Offender Registry and media coverage." Agent Crane explained. "As for the red rose, in most cultures it's a symbol of death. If you hadn't noticed he arranges his victims as if he's preparing them for burial." Agent Crane rubbed a hand over his tired face. The years of stress caused by his job starting to show more with every new worry line. **

**After barking out instructions on how to preserve the crime scene, Agent Crane made his way outside to his black SUV. Once in the passenger seat, he checked his voice-mail messages. The first one he heard made him cringe. **

"_**Crane, my office the minute you wrap up with the Hunter crime scene!" **_**It was his boss, FBI Director Robert Telara. He had long ago fallen out of the good graces of the older man. Five years earlier Crane had been considered one of the best field agents in the New York office. But once saddled with the Phantom case his career had slowly started rolling down hill. The case was what was known as a career killer. Just like the detectives who had investigated the Zodiac murders in California in the sixties and seventies the fault for the Phantom still walking around a free man fell squarely on his shoulders. And if he didn't solve the case soon his career would suffer the same miserable fate that had befallen the Zodiac investigators. But at least the Zodiac investigators had public opinion on their side. The public at large had condemned the Zodiac and rallied behind the detectives. Agent Crane didn't even have that. The public at large hailed the Phantom as some kind of modern day Robin Hood. But instead of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, the Phantom dispensed with the lowest of low of criminals. The public wanted child abusers and molesters off the street and they didn't care how it was done. They felt as if the Phantom was doing them a favor. Exacting a much more severe punishment then the Criminal Court System ever could. The FBI hadn't chased a criminal with so much public support on his side since the days of John Dillinger. In Dillinger's day public support was fueled by the Great Depression and a weak government. When so many families were struggling to survive and banks were closing one by one because of the mistakes of a select few the public couldn't help but rally behind a good-looking bank robber. With the Phantom public support came because of an over burdened court system and prisons that acted like a revolving door for criminals. The public preferred certain criminals' dead. It was as simple as that. In an age where woman who murdered their small children could walk free and pedophiles were released from prison after serving far too short of sentences because of overcrowding in the country's prisons the Phantom was considered a hero. A part of Agent Crane feared that even if he caught the Phantom no jury would convict him. Even the most law abiding citizen had some morals that superseded the law of man. **

**With a deep sigh, Agent Crane started the SUV and headed towards a meeting he would much rather avoid. **

**Once at the New York FBI Headquarters Agent Crane showed his badge to the security officers that manned the metal detectors at the front door, made his way into the elevator and punched the button that would take him to the top floor. As the little button glowed red he couldn't help but feel like a prisoner that was being led to the gas chamber. Arriving in his boss's office he was met with his elderly secretary, who looking at him over the top of her glasses told him that his boss was expecting him and to go right in. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door of the Director of the New York Field Office.**

"**Come in Crane."  
>Agent Crane made his way into the office to find Director Robert Telara watching the news. "Have you seen this Crane?" He asked without turning away from the small television set that sat on a side table in the large office.<strong>

"**No sir." Agent Crane responded.**

"**Well you're in luck this damn station has been replaying the same story every hour. That damn Lana Adeline has us in her sights this week. I guess celebrity drug cases are starting to lose her attention." The Director reached in his desk and grabbed a piece of Nicotine Gum, popping a piece in his mouth.**

**Lana Adeline was a crime journalist that was the thorn in the side of every law enforcement agency in the country. She seemed to feel that having at one time been a prosecutor, of petty crime none the less made her the national authority on how crimes should be investigated and prosecuted. Her booming southern accent laced voice made the hair of every lawman in the United States stand on end. To them it was like nails on a chalkboard. **

**Unfortunately for Agent Crane he was apparently her newest target. He tuned out most of the report, if you could call it a report. It was basically just five minutes of Lana Adeline's self righteous damnation of the Phantom and his crimes and her advice to investigators. He only listened when his name was mentioned. **

"_**One has to wonder after five years if Agent David Crane is even interested in solving these vicious murders."**_

"**Vicious murders? Seriously sir? This is the same woman who publicly condemned that Georgia mother to death even after she was acquitted of murdering her two-year old son and she thinks the Phantom is vicious? You would think she would be hailing this guy as holier than the fucking Pope." Agent Crane shook his head.**

"**Yeah, she's a bitch, what else is new?" Director Telara shook his head and shut the television off. **

"**Have you found out who is leaking information about this case to the God damned press?" **

"**Local law enforcement as far as I can tell. It's not one of us." Agent Crane responded. As if the FBI needed anymore publicity on the Phantom case.**

"**I want this latest murder kept quiet. Maybe this guy will stop if we stop giving him the publicity." Director Telara instructed.**

"**Yes sir." Agent Crane nodded.**

"**Good, not get out of here and see if you can get some work done on this case for a change." **

**Resisting the urge to tell his boss where he could stick his attitude, Agent Crane made his way out of the office.**


	4. Celeste and Erik

**After a rather uneventful Halloween spent taking orders at the Lair Christine was sitting at a small table in the basement of her aunt's home working on her history homework. While Christine's exhausted mind tried to answer all fifteen questions on the worksheet Meg practiced her ballet on the small dance floor in the middle of the basement. When it had become clear to her aunt Pauline that both her daughter and her niece had a fondness for the performing arts she had hired a construction crew to build a dance floor and practice stage in the once unfinished basement. The poorly lit basement had always been a retreat for the girls. Their own personal space that they could do whatever they wanted to, which explained the fading boy band posters and random graffiti all over the walls. It was unlike the rest of Aunt Pauline's home which was so clean and neat you were afraid to touch anything. Christine, even now as an adult, always felt the need to keep her hands in her pockets, like one would in a museum full of priceless artifacts, least she break anything. **

"**Hey Meg, what did you get for number twelve? I should know this answer but my mind is drawing a blank right now." Christine asked, studying the piece of paper in front of her. **

"**What was the question?" Meg questioned while taking a seat on the hardwood floor to take a break. Her face red and shinning with sweat. **

"_**The International Ice Patrol was founded as a direct result of which famous maritime disaster in the early part of the twentieth century?" **_

"**Seriously?" Meg laughed, taking a drink from her water bottle. "You don't know the answer to that question? James Cameron would be so ashamed of you right now."**

"**Meg, please just tell me so that I can get this done." Christine pleaded.**

"**The Titanic sinking."**

**Christine shook her head. "I'm a dumb ass." She said as she wrote the answer down.**

"**Christine Daae! I do not want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. Do you understand me?" Aunt Pauline appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a plate full of chocolate éclairs for the girls.**

"**Sorry auntie." Christine rubbed her head. "It's just been a really long day."**

"**I thought today was a great day for you Cherie?" Aunt Pauline asked setting the plate on the table.**

"**Oh, trust me it was." Christine smiled. "But it was also long. I forgot to tell you, Raoul asked me out again this morning on my way into class."**

**Meg rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you told him no." **

"**I did, but he just can't seem to take a hint." Christine said exasperatedly. "I mean it's been almost four years, why hasn't he moved on?"**

**Meg and Aunt Pauline shared a look.**

"**I don't like that look." Christine eyed her aunt and cousin. **

"**Raoul is only interested in you because it's common knowledge that you are still a virgin. He's from a titled family; they keep with the old ways. It's his job to find a pretty virgin bride." Meg explained. **

**Christine was livid. "How in the hell is it common knowledge that I'm a virgin?" She yelled.**

"**Calm down Cherie." Aunt Pauline said gently. **

"**Answer my question Megan, how does everyone know that I'm a virgin?" Christine had fire in her eyes. Meg looked a little bit frightened.**

"**Do you remember when you dated Rob a few years ago?" Meg asked.**

**Christine sighed and nodded. How could she forget? Rob Brown was the big man on campus when Christine first enrolled at UNCSA. He was good looking and very sweet when they first started dating. Things quickly turned sour when Christine refused to have sex with him. Since their break up Rob pretended that she did not exist.**

"**Well when you refused to have sex with him he kind of told that whole school that you were, and I quote, an ice queen." Meg told her.**

"**Well that explains my lack of dates the last few years, but why didn't you tell me?" Christine asked.**

"**I didn't want to upset you?" Meg's statement came out more like a question. **

**Christine just shook her head. **

"**Are you okay Christine?" Aunt Pauline asked handing her an éclair.**

"**I want to rip Rob's head off and feed it to Raoul, is that okay?" Christine accepted the éclair.**

"**Christine they are both assholes don't let it bother you." Meg reached over and rubbed her arm while at the same time stealing a glance at her mother to see if she was going to attack her with her walking stick for her language. But it seemed that given the current situation her mother was going to let her language slid. **

**Christine stood up, setting the uneaten éclair back on the plate. "I'm going to head home for the night. Get a good night's sleep. You need a ride Meg?"**

"**Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Meg nodded and Christine hugged her aunt goodbye and made her way up the stairs. **

"**Keep an eye on Christine for me, won't you Megan?" Aunt Pauline requested of her daughter. "Keep Raoul away from her."**

"**If he tries to ask her out again I'll make sure he'll be sorry he ever met me." Meg smirked.**

"**Good girl." Aunt Pauline smiled. **

**The next day at work Christine's mood hadn't improved much. She hadn't said two words to Meg or Aunt Pauline all day and she was exceptionally rude with the customers.**

"**Excuse me," A rail thin, middle-aged blonde woman approached the counter waving her latte in Christine's face. "This was supposed to be a non-fat vanilla latte. This isn't non-fat."**

"**Seeing as you look like a teenage boy, I don't think a little fat will kill you." Christine drawled lazily. **

**The woman was stunned silent for a moment but only for a moment. "I want to speak to your manager right now!" She screeched. **

**Aunt Pauline, who had been escorting Celeste to the front counter so she could start her training, had heard the whole thing and quickly stepped in. She pacified the woman by giving her the correct latte and a fifty dollar gift card to the coffee shop. Once the woman left she rounded on her niece. **

"**I swear Christine if I lose any more money because of you today I will suspend you for the rest of the month."**

**Christine quickly grabbed an order slip that had been sitting next to the register and handed it to her aunt. **

"**That woman's name is Mary Evan's and she comes in at least once a week and claims we gave her the wrong order so she can get gift cards." Christine smirked.  
>"I was trying to save you money auntie."<strong>

**After taking a moment to read Mary Evan's order slip, which clearly showed that she had not ordered a non-fat latte, Aunt Pauline cursed. "Damn it!"**

"**Is she related to Carla Evans?" Celeste asked tying on the apron that aunt Pauline had given her when she had first arrived.**

**Christine nodded as she began restocking the coffee cups that sat next to the register. "Yeah, she's darling Carla's mommy."**

"**Who knew that bitchiness was genetic?" Celeste shrugged. **

**Aunt Pauline just rolled her eyes. "I see you two will get along just fine. Christine show Celeste the ropes please." She walked away shaking her head.**

**Christine pointed to the cash register. "That's where the money goes." She pointed to the industrial coffee pots that lined the back wall of the counter area. "That's the coffee, all nicely labeled." To the cup rack. "That's what we put the coffee in." And finally she pointed to the far end of the counter where a boy about their age was preparing specialty drinks. He was wearing a black bandana over what looked like blonde hair and was wearing a t-shirt with **_**Darth Vader **_**on it. It looked like he was trying to fill five orders at once and wasn't paying them any attention "That's David. If it's not in one of the pots behind you the order goes to David. Any food orders go through him too. And if you're really nice to him he'll watch the entire counter for you while you clock out two hours early."**

**David had obviously heard Christine's comment because he was silently chuckling to himself as he handed a teenage girl an iced coffee. He looked up and caught Celeste's eye. "Take anything Christine tells you about customer service and do the exact opposite." **

**Christine stuck her tongue out at him. "Now that you're familiar with the job, it's time for my break. Care to join me?" She asked as she poured herself a glass of iced tea.**

**Chuckling Celeste nodded.**

**Christine walked over to David, held out her hand and said, "Give me,"**

**Without looking at her David reached into the pastry shelf and pulled out a chocolate chip muffin. Obviously this was a routine with the two of them. Turning his head to look at Celeste he asked, "Want anything? Her breaks tend to last a few hours so you might want to grab a snack."**

**Christine smacked him upside the head and grabbing her snack made her way out and to a booth in the far corner of the coffee shop.**

"**A banana bread muffin if you have one." David handed her the requested muffin and Celeste made her way over to Christine's booth.**

**Picking at her muffin Celeste started the conversation. "I don't know you very well but it seems like you were in a better mood yesterday."**

"**I found out that my ex has been spreading some intimate information about me around campus for the last few years and my aunt and cousin knew about it and didn't tell me." Christine took a bite out of her muffin.**

"**You mean that you're a virgin?" Celeste asked hesitantly. **

**Christine let her head fall to the table. "You've heard it too?" She whined. **

"**Yeah, Carla isn't quiet when she talks to her friends." Celeste smiled sympathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, no one looks down on you because of it." Celeste reassured her. "You're not the only virgin at school."**

"**Name me one." Christine demanded.**

"**Me" Celeste raised her hand. **

**At that moment, Meg appeared at the side of the booth. She set her serving tray on the table next to her and pushed Christine so she could sit down with them.**

"**See, it's not a big deal." Meg said stealing half of Christine's muffin. "Yes, I was eavesdropping."**

**Celeste laughed while Christine just rolled her eyes. Meg reached across the table and held out her hand. **

"**I'm Meg, by the way. The cousin she's mad at." She shook Celeste's hand and sat back in her seat. "And you are Celeste, little sister of a musical genius and the woman who called Carla Evans a no-talent hack. This makes you my new best friend." Meg informed Celeste, who was greatly amused by Meg's antics.**

**Christine took of her tea and then said to Celeste. "Please excuse Meg's hyperness; we have yet to find her off switch. There is one rule to being friends with my cousin. She is not allowed to have more than three caffeinated drinks a day. Any more than that and she's banging on your bedroom door at three in the morning begging you to watch **_**Star Wars**_** with her because she can't sleep. And when she's that hyper she tends to impersonate**_** Yoda**_**." **

"**Whatever" Meg rolled her eyes. "Speaking of caffeine." She stood up and yelled to David. "David make me a French vanilla latte with four espresso shots."**

**David shook his head at her. "Two shots is your limit I've already told you that." He yelled back.**

"**I'll come make it myself if I have to." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.**

"**No you won't." David yelled back as he stuffed pastries in a takeout box. "You don't know how to work the machines." He handed the box to an elderly woman at the counter. **

"**I do too!" Meg stomped her foot like a five year old. **

**David leaned against the counter and smirked. "I'll make you a deal. If you can make your own latte, I'll give you four shots of espresso from now on."**

"**You are so on." Meg left the table and made her way behind the counter.**

**Celeste was having a hard time controlling her laughter. "You two have got to be the strangest women I have ever met."**

"**If that a bad thing?" Christine asked finishing her muffin.**

"**No, it's a good thing." Celeste said, her laughter dying down. "I haven't met one person I could relate to since I moved here from New York. I thought I was never going to have any friends here"**

"**Do you live in the dorms?" Christine asked. "I've heard their pretty nice."**

"**No" Celeste shook her head. "I have an apartment in Salem Towers uptown."**

"**Wow" Christine said impressed. "Those apartments are pretty pricey."**

"**Yeah" Celeste said a little uncomfortably. "My brother bought the apartment. He wouldn't pay for my tuition if I didn't agree to let him pay for my apartment. Had to make sure there was a doorman and tight security. He's a tab bit overprotective."**

"**I don't know many older brothers who would look after their little sisters like that." Christine smiled. "He obviously loves you a lot."**

**Celeste smiled warmly at that. "He does. Erik's ten years older than me. He's raised me since I was twelve."**

**Not wanting to pry, Christine didn't ask why Celeste had been raised by her brother.**

"**Is he going to come see the show?" Christine asked referring to the upcoming opera.**

"**I doubt it." Celeste shook her head. "He lives in New York and has been working on a new opera. He probably wouldn't have the time."**

**Before Christine could respond a news report that was playing on the flat screen television that hung above the counter caught her attention. It was about the serial killer known as the Phantom. The Phantom had been steady making national news for his crimes since Christine had been in high school.**

"**Looks like the Phantom's struck again." Christine pointed to the television.**

**Celeste shook her head. "If he isn't careful he's going to get caught." She said darkly.**

**Christine raised an eyebrow. "I take it your pro-Phantom?"**

"**I'm not sure. All I know is that he's not some evil murderer." Celeste replied.**

**Christine nodded. "I think the country needs to get together and send the Phantom some flowers. It might seem wrong to other people but I just can't feel bad for his victims."**

**Celeste didn't reply. She just continued to stare at the television set.**

**Later that night Celeste arrived home to her apartment in a cheerful mood. She had just finished helping Christine, Meg and David close up the coffee shop. Or least Christine and Meg's version of closing. This consisted of sitting in a booth watching David clean up. He didn't seem to mind though. As they were leaving Celeste discovered why. Both Christine and Meg split their tips with him before everyone went their separate ways. Letting herself into her apartment, she set her bag down next to the door before hitting the lights. Once the room was illuminated Celeste almost had a heart attack. There was a man sitting on her couch. **

"**Hello Celeste." The man greeted in a deep, silky voice.**

**Celeste put her hand to her chest. "Jesus Erik, you scared the hell out of me."**

**Erik stood and stepped out of the shadows. In the light you could see that he was dressed all in black. Black button down shirt and black slacks. He would have looked like any other successful business man if not for one thing. A white porcelain mask covered half of his face. It gave him a frightening look. **

"**That wasn't my intention I promise." Erik responded, though he was now smirking slightly. **

"**What are you doing here?" Celeste asked walking into her large kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. **

"**I was in Charlotte on business and I thought I would stop in and visit my darling little sister before I made my way back to New York." Erik replied **

**Celeste eyed her brother warily. "Was this business related to your music or was this business that could get you twenty-five to life?"**

"**I was looking into a theater that has expressed an interest in selling." Erik smirked, not taking his sisters bait. In their family there were two things that were never discussed. Their mother and what Erik did on his so called business trips. "I was thinking of starting up an opera company in the area."**

**Celeste nearly choked on her water as she laughed. "An opera company, in Charlotte?"**

"**What's wrong with Charlotte?" Erik asked.**

"**Nothing, it's a lovely city. I'm sure between their Toby Keith concerts and NASCAR races the citizens of the Queen City would love to attend the opera." Celeste continued to laugh.**

"**You're an insufferable brat." Erik half heartedly glared at his little sister. It didn't have much effect because Celeste knew she had her brother wrapped around her little finger. He was never truly angry with her. "So where were you? I've been waiting here since five and it's after ten."**

**Celeste bit her lip. "I was at work." She replied sheepishly.**

**Erik frowned. "Why? I place more than enough money in your bank account every month for you to live comfortably."**

**Celeste shook her head. "I'm not doing it for the money." She explained. "I just wanted to have something to do with my time and make a few friends. Which, by the way, I did today."**

"**Really?" Erik asked, searching the cabinets for the bottle of brandy that he knew Celeste kept just for him. Finding it, he poured himself a glass.**

"**Yeah." Celeste smiled. "Meg's really cool but really hyper. I'd seen her around campus before and I always thought she was this stuck up preppy girl but she's actually really cool. She's addicted to caffeine and can quote every Star Wars movie."**

**Erik just shook his head.**

"**And then there's her cousin Christine. She's in my drama class. She's kind of rough around the edges but she has one of the best singing voices I have ever heard and she's actually pretty nice. She's trying out for the school's production of The Winter Solstice."**

**Erik sipped his brandy. "I may have to stick around to hear her sing." **


	5. First Sight, First Sound

**The following day Christine could be found at the coffee shop frantically searching through her messenger bag for her copy of the score for The Winter Solstice. **

"**Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She cursed, tossing her bag to the floor behind the counter.**

"**What's wrong?" David asked from his place at the sink where he was cleaning out the coffee pots that had been used that day. **

"**I left my copy of the score for The Winter Solstice at the theater today." Christine leaned against the wall. "Its locked until Monday and I need it to rehearse." She banged her head against the wall.**

**Meg walked behind the counter with a tray full of dirty coffee cups and dumped them in the sink for David to clean.**

"**Thank you, you're so kind." David rolled his eyes. **

**Ignoring him, Meg addressed Christine. "Why don't you go stop by Celeste's place? I'm sure she has a copy of the score, her brother did write it." **

"**Because we're in the middle of closing the shop." Christine protested. **

**David turned to look at her incredulously. "You've already done the cash count and it's not like you do much else anyway. Go!"**

"**You sure?" Christine asked although she was already grabbing her bag off of the floor.**

"**Go" Meg pushed her. "I'll make David give me a ride home."**

"**Oh, you will?" David raised an eyebrow at her. Christine smirked as she walked out the door knowing David was much happier about the situation then he let on. He and Meg had been dancing around each other ever sense David had been hired six months earlier. Christine thought they would be perfect for each other but her cousin took joy in being a flirt. Short of putting a gun to Meg's head there was no way they were getting together until Meg decided she was ready. **

**Fifteen minutes later Christine pulled her car into the parking garage at Salem Towers. Walking into the lobby Christine was amazed. The floor was entirely made of marble and the walls were a deep, rich mahogany. She made her way to the front desk and spoke to the man who was standing behind it. He was dressed in a scarlet uniform that was starched to perfection. Christine really felt as if she didn't belong there. **

"**Excuse me; I'm looking for Celeste Garnier's apartment." She asked the man politely. **

**The man looked up and asked, "Is she expecting you?" Looking Christine up and down in a way that made her extremely uncomfortable. **

"**Um, no," Christine offered him a tight smile. "I'm a friend of hers and I needed to borrow something. Is there any way you can ask her if I can go up?"**

**Again giving Christine the once over, he picked up the black phone that sat next to his computer. "Excuse me Miss Garnier; I have a Christine Daae here to see you." He spoke into the phone. "Oh course ma'am, I'll send her right up." He hung up and smiled at Christine. "Take the elevator to the top floor. Miss Garnier's apartment is the only unit on the floor." He pointed to the golden elevator in the center of the lobby.**

**Christine, wanting to put as much space between her and the man at the counter, hurried to the elevator and was relieved when it opened right away. Pressing the button for the top floor she waited as the elevator began its climb.**

**Meanwhile inside Celeste's apartment she was unlocking the door anticipating Christine's arrival. **

"**Who's coming up?" Erik asked standing up from his place at the kitchen table where he and Celeste had been enjoying a game of Chess. **

"**Christine." Celeste answered. By the time she had turned away from the door her brother had vanished. Shaking her head, she turned back towards the door as a knock sounded. She opened the door and let Christine in.**

"**Thank God, you're still awake." Christine said making her way into the entrance hall. "I need to a favor."**

"**Sure" Celeste nodded. "What is it you need?" She led Christine into the living room.**

**They both took a seat on leather couch.**

"**I'm really hoping you have a copy of the score for The Winter Solstice." Christine tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I left my copy in the theater this afternoon and it's been locked for the weekend."**

**Celeste stood and made her way to the storage closet in the entrance hall. "I might have a copy, let me look." Opening the closet she had to hold back a scream. Erik was standing in the closet, leaning against the wall, looking perfectly at ease. Her brother's fondness for the dark had always kind of freaked Celeste out. **

"**Look in my briefcase in the guest bedroom." He told her quietly. "There is a copy of the score in there."**

**Celeste nodded and went to close the door. Before she could Erik stopped her by gently grabbing the door. "Get her to sing the opening of Nix's Aria. I want to see if her voice is as good as you claim." He commanded. **

**Again Celeste nodded and closed the door. Calling to Christine she said. "I think I do have a copy in the guest bedroom, I'll be right back." **

**She made her way into the guest bedroom and found Erik's briefcase lying on the bed. Opening it, she found the score sitting on top of all the other papers in the case. Lifting the papers she found another score lying beneath it. The title read: God is Dead. Shaking her head, she closed the case while muttering to herself. "He really needs a therapist." She made her way back to the living room and handed the score to Christine who took it gratefully. **

"**You just saved my audition." Christine started flipping through the score. Her eyes widened as she read. "Is this the original score?" She asked, excitedly. "This is handwritten."**

**Celeste had not noticed this when she had retrieved the score and quickly thought up a lie. "Yeah, Erik gave it to me as a gift a few years ago. I had honestly forgotten I had it until you showed up." And seeing her opportunity to get her friend to perform she added, "And I didn't save your audition, you would have nailed the part without any practice."**

**Christine shook her head and laughed. "You, Meg, and Aunt Pauline way overestimate my singing ability."**

**Coming up with an idea, Celeste grabbed her cell phone off of the coffee table. "You want to know if you're truly a good singer?" She asked.**

**Christine nodded.**

"**Okay, then sing into the voice recorder on my phone. I'll text it to my brother and you can get his opinion." Celeste suggested. **

**Christine's eyes widened in fear. "No! What if I'm terrible? I wouldn't want him to hear me!"**

**Celeste shrugged. "If I think it's terrible, I won't send it."**

**Christine nodded and setting the score aside on the coffee table began to sing:**

"_**When I look upon this sacred place,**_

_**Where in winter I find myself in Mother Earth's soft embrace.**_

_**It is shrouded in certain gloom,**_

_**Disfigured by human touch,**_

_**No matter what I try to do,**_

_**It never seems to be enough."**_

**Smirking Celeste took the cell phone from Christine's hand and hit the stop button on the voice recorder. Then she sent the recording in a text to Erik's phone. She prayed it was on silent so Christine wouldn't hear it go off. She didn't want Christine to think her singing had been bad by not sending it. Not even a minute after she sent the text, a response arrived in her inbox. Opening it, she smiled and handed the phone back to Christine.**

"**Told you, it didn't suck." She said.**

"**How in the word did he listen and respond so quickly?" Christine asked with a confused look at Celeste.**

**Silently making a promise to throttle her brother for not waiting longer to reply, Celeste again lied. "The recording wasn't that long. Read it."**

**Finally looking at the screen on the phone, Christine almost fainted she became so excited. The response was short but full of praise:**

_**With a voice that heavenly, she truly is an angel of music.**_

"**Oh my God." Christine almost squealed. "Erik Garnier thinks my voice is heavenly."**

**Celeste just shook her head. She had never heard her brother speak of anyone, yet alone a singer, that poetically. It worried her a bit. **

**Celeste was startled out of her thoughts by Christine throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her. "Thank you so much!"**

"**It's not a big deal." Celeste hugged her back.**

**Stepping back Christine looked at her watch. "It's almost eleven, I should get going or Meg will worry."**

**Celeste walked with her to the door. "Be careful getting home. I'll see you at work in the morning."**

"**Oh," Christine stopped just outside the door. "Is there a way out of here where I don't have to pass the guy at the front desk?"**

**Celeste laughed, "I see you've met Jake." She pointed to another elevator at the very end of the hall. "That elevator takes you directly to the parking garage."**

"**Thanks" Christine waved as she made her way to the end of the hall.**

"**She's very stunning." A voice beside her made her jump. Erik had silently made his way to the door to catch a glimpse of Christine.**

"**Please tell me you're referring to her voice." Celeste sighed. She didn't like the predatory look on her brother's face. "And stop sneaking up on me like that!"**

**Erik answered her question with one of his own. "Do I need to have a word with this Jake at the front desk?"**

"**No!" Celeste yelled, quickly closing the door. "You do not. Leave him alone."**

**The two of them made their way back to the kitchen table to continue their game. **

"**He shouldn't be lusting after young girls." Erik said, taking a seat. **

"**Neither should you." Celeste muttered under her breath. "I swear to God Erik if you start stalking Christine I will shun you like the freaking Amish shun electricity."**

**Smirking Erik moved his queen. "Checkmate"**

**Celeste looked the board over and sighing laid her king down in defeat.**

"**And I don't stalk people." Erik sat back in his chair. "Thank you for thinking so low of me. So when is this audition that Christine is needlessly worried about?"**

"**Monday at two." Celeste replied as she started cleaning up the chess board.**

"**I think I might stay for awhile." Erik said thoughtfully. "I have nothing pressing going on in New York and I think I should make sure that your school doesn't butcher my opera too badly."**

**Celeste went and put the game on the bookshelf in the living room. Returning she said. "You can stay for as long as you like just try not to kill anyone."**

**Erik rolled his eyes. "I'll try not to." **

**The following day Christine was on cloud nine. Receiving praise from Erik Garnier, even if only in a text message, meant a lot to her. Erik Garnier had been her favorite composer since she was sixteen. Her aunt had taken her and Meg on a weekend trip to New York. As with every trip they took to New York they caught an opera at the Met. It was called, Love Isn't Blind, and Christine fell in love with the tragic love story it told. After that night she had made a point to see every opera ever written by Erik Garnier. If the world of opera had fan girls Christine would count herself a loyal, Erik Garnier fan girl. **

**Christine pulled her car into one of the empty parking spaces at the coffee shop. It was eight in the morning and the rush wouldn't start for another hour. As she opened the back door of the car to retrieve her messenger bag, an odd feeling came over her. She felt as though someone was watching her. She looked all around her but found no one. Closing the door to the car she made her way to the entrance of the coffee shop but the door was blocked by a smirking Carla Evan's. **

"**So have you decided to skip auditions?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.**

"**Nope." Christine responded. **

"**Well you should." Carla's smirk transformed into a sneer. "Or your reputation on campus might go from ice queen to school slut."**

**Christine just laughed at her. "You're threatening my reputation? What is this a bad nineties teen movie?" She couldn't believe that Carla was being so juvenile. "Besides no one could top you as school slut. Have you finished off the football team yet?"**

**Carla made as though to attack Christine but was blocked by Raoul who had been walking up to the door when he spotted the argument.**

"**Carla go inside." He glared at her.**

**Not wanting to upset campus royalty, Carla made her way inside the coffee shop, throwing a glare at Christine as she went.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked her warmly. **

"**Yeah" Christine replied; for once glad to see Raoul. "Thanks, I owe you for that." She adjusted the messenger bag on her shoulder. **

"**How about a date tonight as a reward for offering my services to the damsel in destress?" Raoul asked her, moving closer.**

**Christine had to take a deep breath to avoid vomiting in her mouth at his corny, worn out proposition. "I can't tonight. I have to rehearse." She again turned him down.**

**Raoul leaned his arm against the brink wall of the building, blocking Christine in. "You know it's not nice to turn down a date with your rescuer." He dragged his finger down her arm.**

**Meg chose this moment to appear at the door. Walking outside and over to the two of them she shoved Raoul's arm away. "Rescuing Christine from the clutches of the metaphorical evil prom queen does not count as a rescue. Go away. I'm sure there other damsels that need to be rescued by the slacker Vicomte." **

**Christine had to work hard to avoid laughing. She was thankful for Meg's intervening and judging by her words, her eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Raoul looked at Meg as though she was a bug that needed to be stepped on and stormed away. Once he was out of site both girls began laughing as they made their way inside. Carla rudely bumped into Christine's shoulder as she passed them on her way out the door with her coffee.**

**The girls made their way behind the counter and David leaned down and whispered to Christine. "Don't worry about her; I put a surprise in her cup." **

**Before she could respond, a woman screaming filtered in from the coffee shop. Christine, Meg, and David rushed outside to see what was wrong. Once in the parking lot they discovered Carla standing next to her car. All four tired had been slit and were deflated. **

**Meg reached into David's back pocket and took out his cell phone.**

"**What are you doing?" He asked her making no attempt to get his phone back.**

"**I need a picture of this." She replied taking shot after shot of a hysterical Carla.**

**Christine and David just laughed. As they stood taking in enjoyment in Carla's misfortune, Celeste's car pulled up. No one standing in the parking lot that morning noticed the man in the mask that hid in the shadows of the trees behind the coffee shop. They didn't get to see his smirk as Carla cried to her mother on her cell phone. **


	6. Auditions and Accidents

_**I'm really glad that everyone likes this. I haven't gotten one negative review and I thank you guys for that. The amount of reviews doesn't matter to me; it's the quality of them means something to me._

_Inujisan: To answer your question, yes David is based off of someone. He's a fictional version of my husband. Yes, he really does act like David. David's even his middle name. Not the most original character on my part but I wanted another positive male character in the story and my husband was sitting right next to me when I wrote the first chapter with David in it._

**Christine Daae had lost her mind. She had lost her marbles. She was a few fries short of a Happy Meal. She was half past midnight on the crazy clock. At least that's what Meg had been telling her all morning. Christine's audition for The Winter Solstice was in an hour and she was panicking, to put it mildly. She had changed four times, put makeup on and then deciding that it made her look like a clown had promptly scrubbed it off, and she had been singing Nyx's Aria non-stop, all morning. Christine was currently flipping through the score trying to memorize everything. **

**Meg was in the kitchen watching Christine panic and shaking her head at her when a knock sounded on the front door. **

"**You do know that you only need to memorize your part right?" Meg asked as she answered the door to find Celeste and David. Celeste was carrying a tray of coffee cups and David had a bag of what appeared to be muffins. They had both obviously just come from work.**

"**I just want to make sure I know the material." Christine replied not looking up from the score.**

"**Is she okay?" David asked Meg in a whisper, setting the bag down on the small kitchen table. **

"**She's having a panic attack." Meg replied grabbing a muffin out of the bag.**

"**I knew I shouldn't have left my tranquilizer gun at home." David joked grabbing a coffee cup from the tray that Celeste had laid on the table. Meg snorted with laughter almost chocking on her mouthful of food. **

**Celeste grabbed one of the coffee cups and set in on the table in front of an empty chair.**

"**Christine, I brought you some green tea, come have a few sips before we leave." Celeste commanded. **

**Christine stood and made her way to the table; taking a seat in the cold metal chair she eyed the cup of tea as though it had just announced it had leprosy. "I think if I put anything on my stomach before the audition I might throw up." **

"**Well we're not leaving until you have at least three sips out of that cup." Meg told her nodding at the cup. She sounded like a mother who was attempting to get her five year old to eat vegetables.**

"**I can drive myself." Christine countered defiantly. **

"**No you can't." David smirked. He held up Christine's car keys which he had obviously snatched off of the side table by the front door. He made a show of dangling them in front of her and then putting them in his back pocket. "I'm your ride for the day."**

**Glaring at David, Christine grudgingly took a sip out of the cup. **

**An hour later found all four friends sitting in the audience of the Performance Place Theater watching the audition's for the male lead in the show. **

"**Hey David," Celeste asked from her place beside Christine. "Why are you here? Doesn't getting in a theater watching opera auditions automatically get your man card revoked?" **

**David laughed. He held up a finger. "Number one, having a bit of culture doesn't make me any less of a man." He held up a second finger. "Two, all of my friends are women and sitting here with me, who the hell's going to revoke my man card?" He held up a third finger. "And finally, I drive these two to all of their auditions because they like to have moral support in the audience." He jerked his thumb in Christine and Meg's direction. "Speaking of which, are you feeling any better Chrissie?" **

**Christine nodded. "Yeah, I just have an odd feeling that I'm being watched." She looked around her. **

**Meg shook her head. "It's just your nerves."**

"**No," Christine replied. "I've been feeling this way for days."**

**David and Meg just brushed what she said aside. Celeste however had a very dark look on her face. **

**Soon enough the auditions for the female lead began. Carla was up first. Before she even started to sing Christine was disgusted. She looked like she was wearing the shortest skirt she owned and had more makeup on then a mime. Christine had a feeling that some day in the future Carla would get her start in Hollywood on some director's infamous casting couch. She was never going to make it in the world of opera, that much was a fact. When she opened her mouth to sing, the audition got even worse. She sounded more like she was screaming the lyrics then singing them.**

"**Dear God, I think my ears are bleeding." Celeste covered her ears. Not even a full minute after she said this then a light fixture came crashing down on the stage, sending shards of glass everywhere, and missing Carla by mere inches. **

**Christine, Meg, Celeste, and David stared at each other in shock.**

"**What the hell was that?" Carla was screaming from the stage. "That thing could have killed me!" She ranted at the Professor Richards who was seated in the front row. Stage hands were running around all over the stage trying to get the glass up. "Keep the damn part; I'm applying to a new school." Carla stormed off stage and out the side door before Professor Richards could respond. Staring after her he could do nothing more than shake his head as he stood to go and have a word with the stage hands. He didn't look happy at all.**

"**I cannot believe that just happened." Christine said incredulously, staring at the stage.**

"**Aren't you glad you didn't audition first?" David asked as the stage hands finished cleaning up the stage.**

**Meg hit him upside the head. **

**Professor Richards returned to his seat and picked up a clipboard.**

"**Would Christine Daae please join us on the stage?" He called.**

**Taking a deep breath, Christine stood and made her way back stage where she deposited her messenger bag on the floor behind the curtain. Taking one final moment to compose herself she walked on stage.**

**Professor Richards smiled warmly at her and asked. "And what will you be singing today Christine?"**

"**Nyx's Aria." Christine responded nervously. **

**Professor Richards nodded in approval and she began. As she sang the entire theater fell silent. Professor Richards looked memorized. Meg and Celeste looked on with smiles, while David sat with his eyes closed just listening to her. A few girls who were waiting to audition stood up and left. It seemed like they knew that they had no chance against Christine's voice. When she finished Professor Richards smiled at her.**

"**It looks like I've found my Nyx." He stood and handed her a seat of paper. "These are the rehearsal times. The first is this Thursday."**

**Meg, Celeste, and David stood applauding. Professor Richards looked back at them. "This isn't opening night, quiet down you three." He scolded but you could tell that he was greatly amused. **

"**Thank you Professor Richards." Christine smiled folding the seat of paper and making her way back stage to grab her messenger bag. When she arrived at she found a blood red rose sitting atop her bag. A black ribbon was tied around the stem. A note lay beside it. Picking it up with a smile she opened the letter. The words made her smile.**

_**Your voice could make a demon feel as though in heaven. A rose for a beautiful rose.**_

**It was signed with a small, hand drawn rose.**

"**What's this?" The letter was quickly snatched from her hands. Christine looked up to find Raoul reading the letter and smirking.**

"**So, maybe that ice queen reputation is a lie." He threw the letter at Christine's feet. "You're not as innocent as you act. No man sends letters like this unless he's getting something in return." **

"**Back off asshole." Came Meg's voice as her, Celeste, and David arrived back stage. **

"**But out Barbie." Raoul sneered at Meg. "I was just leaving." He made as though to walk away but then stopped himself and smirked at Christine. "By the way I'm your new leading man." He winked. **

"**I'll happily physically remove you from this theater if I have too." David went and stood in Raoul's face. Raoul, notching how much larger David was, quickly backed off and walked out. **

"**You can't kill him." Celeste told David who was standing grinding his teeth together. He looked like he was itching for a fight. **

"**Why not?" He ground out.**

"**We're in public." Celeste answered.**

**Christine quickly shoved her fallen letter into her bag. Meg eyed her curiously. **

"**What letter was he talking about?" She asked her cousin. **

"**Nothing." Christine brushed her off as they all made their way out to the parking lot. **

**The drive home was spent laughing and making fun of Carla and Raoul. Well the girls were making fun of Raoul; David was coming up with creative ways to kill him. So far he had mentioned using a steamroller, a crowbar, and carpenter's nails. When they were a few blocks away from Christine and Meg's apartment building they spotted a bunch of police cars parked in front a house on the main road. **

"**David, slow down for a minute." Meg ordered. **

**David did as requested. **

"**Damn, those aren't just cops." Christine said looking out the back window as they slowly drove by. "There are guys in FBI jackets out there and...Holy shit a coroner's van is parked out there."**

"**Let's get back to the apartment and check the news." David told them. "I'm sure if its anything major local news will be covering it."**

**Celeste looked a bit nervous. "I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered to herself. **

**Arriving back at the apartment, the four friends quickly dropped their stuff by the front door and made for the living room. Christine grabbed the remote and turned on the local news. There was a special report banner running across the bottom of the screen.**

"**Holy shit." Christine cursed with wide eyes. **

"**No fucking way." David said reading the screen.**

"**Please God no." Celeste murmured to herself.**

**Meg grabbed the remote from Christine and turned the television up just as a reporter came on screen for a special live report.**

"**While it is still unconfirmed by the FBI early reports are that the serial killer known as the Phantom is responsible for the murder of a Winston Salem man that was discovered this afternoon. The victim is believed to be twenty-eight year old convicted rapist Jake Loughlin." A picture appeared on the screen next to the reporters head. Christine and Celeste both gasped. **

"**That's the guy that works at the front desk in your apartment building." Christine said to Celeste. "He was rapist?"**

**Celeste was in shock. Her friends attributed it to discovering that a sexual offender worked in apartment building. They had no idea the real reason. She quickly stood up.**

"**I'm going to head home." She told her friends. "I'm sure its chaos over there right now." She rushed out the door before anyone could respond. **

"**She's freaked." Meg commented. "You met the guy?" She asked Christine.**

**Christine nodded. "Yeah, he was creepy. He kept looking me up and down."**

**Meg shook her head and looked sheepishly at Christine. "What would you think about staying at Maman's tonight? This Phantom thing has me totally freaked out."**

**Christine looked at her, completely unsure. "She's going to think we're acting like children."**

"**I'll stay on the couch tonight if you two don't want to deal with Madam Giry." David offered. **

**Both girls quickly accepted the offer. Even though they picked on him a lot, David was always there when they needed him.**

**Meanwhile across town Celeste rushed into her apartment, completely out of breath. She searched the place high and low but Erik was nowhere to be found. She sank down on her couch and just cried. She was terrified. She had never been this worried about her brother's activities before. She had always disapproved but for the first time she was scared that Erik would be caught. There was no denying he had killed Jake and he had done it, not out of revenge for this man's victims but out of revenge for him disrespecting her and Christine. **


	7. Questions With No Answers

**As Special Agent Harry Crane pulled up to the little, cottage style house, he took a deep breath. He had taken the first slight out of JFK Airport upon learning that the Phantom had struck again. It seemed as though the serial killer was upping his game. Two murders in less than a week was completely out of character for the Phantom who averaged one or two victims a year. North Carolina was also a long way from the Phantom's usual hunting ground. This was the first time the Phantom had killed south of Maryland. **

**Exiting his vehicle he made his way up the short, cobble stone pathway and into the house. What he saw upon reaching the body gave him reason to pause. Reaching for his badge, he stopped the first police officer to walk by. **

**Displaying his badge, he said. "Special Agent Harry Crane, I thought this was the work of the Phantom?"**

**The officer pointed to the body where a red rose was laying on the deceased man's back. "He left his calling card."**

**Taking in the scene before him Agent Crane smiled. This wasn't the dramatically posed murder scene of previous Phantom victims. The corpse lay face down on the carpet. Not posed as with the other crime scenes. There had obviously been a struggle. The dead man's arms where covered in defensive marks. Jake Loughlin had come face to face with his killer, the only Phantom victim ever to have done so, and he had fought like hell. The Phantom's calling card, the red rose, wasn't clutched in Jake's hands. It was thrown carelessly on the body, almost as if an afterthought. In fact, if it wasn't for the rose Agent Crane would have thought the murder had been committed by a copycat, but the red rose at the crime scenes was not public knowledge. Agent Crane had read the man's criminal record on his flight in from New York. While Jake Loughlin was a convicted rapist, he wasn't a child molester or abuser. He wasn't the typical Phantom victim. He had been killed for another reason altogether, Agent Crane would bet is pension on that fact. This murder wasn't a vigilante raining down swift justice. This man had personally angered the Phantom. This was a crime of passion. **

"**He's getting sloppy." Agent Crane said to himself. **

**After wrapping up at the Loughlin crime scene, Agent Crane made his way into Salem Towers, the upscale apartment complex that had employed Jake. News crews were parked outside, reporters waited by the front doors waiting for someone from the inside to give them an interview. The crowd was so large and the reporters so pushy that the doorman had abandoned his post for the safety and quiet of the complex's lobby. To keep the reporters at bay the lobby was now locked from the inside.**

"**Fucking vultures." Agent Crane mumbled to himself as he made his way to the front desk. "I need to speak to your manager." He told the girl working the desk.**

**The girl looked Agent Crane up and down. Taking in the cheap suit that he wore the girl smirked. It seemed that working at the most expensive and exclusive apartment building in Winston Salem gave the girl a bit of a superiority complex. "I'm sorry sir." She said, though it was obvious that she didn't feel sorry at all. "But the manager is not to be disturbed."**

**Leaning over the counter with a smile, Agent Crane said. "How about I make you a deal?"**

"**A deal?" The girl rolled her eyes, probably expecting a bribe.**

**Agent Crane nodded. "Yep. If you go get your manager right now, I won't arrest you for impeding a Federal Investigation." He showed her his badge. **

**That got her attention. "Right away sir." She hurried through a door behind her. A few minutes later she returned with a portly man in a bad toupee. The man hurried around the desk and held his hand out to Agent Crane. **

"**Hello, I'm Toby Lowe. I'm the manager here." Toby looked extremely nervous.**

**Agent Crane shook his hand. "Special Agent Harry Crane. I have a few questions for you."**

**Toby nodded his head. **

"**Jake Loughlin was your night clerk?" Agent Crane pulled out his notepad.**

"**Yes, sir." Toby nodded, looking very uncomfortable. "I swear to God I didn't know he was a rapist."**

**Not looking up from his notepad, Agent Crane replied. "That's probably because you didn't check." Flipping the notepad shut, he asked. "Have any of your workers or residents had any issues with Mr. Loughlin?"**

"**A few months ago Celeste Garnier filed a sexual harassment complaint against him." Toby replied, looking around nervously.**

"**Is Miss Garnier a resident here?"**

"**Yes, sir." Toby nodded. "She lives in the penthouse on the top floor."**

"**Can I ask why you kept Mr. Loughlin on your staff after the complaint?" Agent Crane eyed Toby. **

"**Well, there wasn't any proof. It was a she said, he said situation." Toby was sweating now. It seemed as though he had just realized his own stupidity.**

**Agent Crane had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the man. "Can you go and see if Miss Garnier has a few minutes to speak with me?"**

**Toby hurried to the desk and picked up the phone. **

**Celeste was in the midst of calling every number her older brother had. She had been home for over three hours and had not heard one word from Erik. She was freaking out. She felt like her whole world could come crashing down at any moment and she had no one to turn to. It was not like she could call up her friends for moral support without exposing Erik's secret.**

**Her house phone ringing made her jump up and dash to the kitchen to answer it. Praying it was Erik, she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"**

"**Miss Garnier, this is Toby at the front desk. I have a Special Agent Harry Crane down here. He wishes to come up and speak to you."**

**Celeste's heart felt like it was going to beat itself right out of her chest. "Of course." She responded as calmly as she could manage.**

**Hanging up the phone she rushed around the apartment quickly hiding anything that belonged to Erik. The music score that he had left on her kitchen table was thrown in a drawer. Grabbing its wooden storage box, she unceremoniously dumped the chess board and its pieces into it, erasing the evidence of her and Erik's unfinished game. As she was putting the chess board away in the living room she heard the knock she was dreading. Composing herself and taking one more look around to make she had gotten everything; she answered the door with a smile. **

"**Agent Crane?"**

**The man nodded and extended his hand. "Miss Garnier?" **

"**Please call me Celeste." She ushered him in, shutting the door. "What can I do for you?"**

"**I'm sure you've heard that Jake Loughlin was murdered today." Agent Crane was looking around the apartment.**

**Celeste nodded. "Yeah, I heard about it. With all the reporters outside I'm terrified to leave the apartment." She led him into her kitchen. "Please take a seat." She nodded at the kitchen table, taking a seat herself.**

**Agent Crane sat down and asked. "Toby told me that a few months ago you filed a sexual harassment complaint against Mr. Loughlin?"**

**Celeste nodded, though mentally she was kicking herself for even bothering with the complaint. The management hadn't really done anything about it and now she had an FBI agent in her apartment. If the FBI didn't get him first, she was going to kill her brother. "He wouldn't stop trying to get me to go home with him. It reached a point where I stopped using the lobby to get up to my apartment at night. I've been using the elevator in the parking garage for months now."**

**Agent Crane nodded. "I need to ask you where you were this morning and this afternoon."**

"**I was at work at the Lair Coffee House on Cherry Street until about noon. After that I went with a few of my friends to watch my friend Christine audition for our school's upcoming opera." Celeste answered. **

"**What school?" Agent Crane was writing in his notepad now.**

"**UNC School of the Arts. We were actually on our way to Christine's apartment after the audition when we spotted all of the police cars in front of Jake's house."**

"**Can I get the names of your friends please?"**

"**Christine Daae, Megan Giry, and David Queen." Celeste rattled off the names. "If you need to check my job, my boss's name is Pauline Giry but she prefers to be called Madam Giry."**

**Agent Crane raised an eyebrow.**

"**She's French." Celeste chuckled. **

**Putting his notepad away Agent Crane stood up. "I just have one more question for you and I'll be out of your way."**

"**Sure" Celeste nodded. **

"**How does a college student afford a place like this?" Agent Crane waved his hand around the apartment.**

"**A college student doesn't." Celeste laughed. "My older brother bought this place."**

"**Does he live here with you?" Agent Crane asked as he opened the apartment door.**

**Celeste shook her head. "No, Erik's a composer. He lives in New York."**

**Celeste saw a spark of something behind Agent Crane's eyes but couldn't figure out what it was. **

"**Alright, thank you." Agent Crane walked out. **

**Once in the elevator Agent Crane pulled out his cell phone and called FBI headquarters. **

"**I want full background checks on Celeste and Erik Garnier. Call me the minute you get something." He hung up the phone. Celeste Garnier was hiding something. She wasn't the only one staying in that apartment. He had heard her scrambling around her apartment before he knocked. She might have thought she had hidden everything but she had failed to hide the two coffee cups in the sink. One of those cups was personalized with a black letter E.**

**Two hours and three glasses of wine later and Celeste had yet to the calm down. Finally at almost ten o'clock she saw Erik slip in the front door. She jumped up off of the couch.**

"**What the fuck is wrong with you?" Celeste screamed. "You killed the night clerk!"**

**Erik quickly grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth. "Quiet down. We wouldn't want anyone coming up here now would we?"**

**Celeste burst out in tears. "Erik, why do you do this? You have everything you could possibly want in the world."**

"**Not everything." Erik said, more to himself then to her. "And why do I do this?" He took a step closer to his sister. "Have you forgotten what **_**she**_** did?" He lightly trailed his fingers down her right arm, tracing the long white scar that would never fully fade away. "I do this so other kids can be free. The same way I freed you."**

**Celeste took a halfhearted swing at her brother's chest. "What about me? You're all I fucking have Erik! What would happen to me if you were arrested?"**

"**Nothing" Erik said simply though his tone of voice had softened. "Because I won't be arrested."**

"**An FBI agent showed up at the door today Erik." Celeste sunk back down on the couch.**

**Erik went and took a seat with her and pulled her to his side, directing her head to lie on his shoulder. Softly he started singing. Just like when she was a little girl, his voice quickly lolled her to sleep. Standing up, Erik laid her on the couch and gently covered her with the throw blanket that hung from the back.**

"**No one will catch me Celeste." He smirked. "I'll make sure of it."**

**A few miles away, in a less upscale apartment Christine was making up the couch for David to sleep on. After recovering from the shock of Jake's murder her mind had finally wondered back to the letter she had received at auditions. Who could have sent it? She couldn't come up with a single person. Raoul's reaction proved that it was not him. **

"**What's this?" She heard David say. Looking, she saw him pick up a letter off of the floor by the front door. "It doesn't have a name on it." He flipped it over in his hands.**

"**Open it" Meg told him from her place in the kitchen where she was scrubbing the counters.**

**Christine recognized the yellow stationary but before she could say a word David opened the letter. She watched his eyebrows raise and his eyes turn to her.**

"**Christine, what is this?" He asked suspiciously.**

_**I know there has been a lack of Erik and Christine recently. That will change next chapter. I just needed to get the story moving.**_


	8. Caught In The Net

**Christine eyed the letter held in David's hand with apprehension. She knew it was not the same letter she had received while at the auditions that afternoon. That letter was tucked safely away in the steamer trunk at the foot of her bed along with the rose. That meant that the one in David's hand was a new one, and that her admirer knew where she lived. That could prove problematic for a whole host of reasons and was incredibly creepy.**

"**I'm guessing it's another letter from my secret admirer." Christine answered. **

**Meg had snatched the letter away from David and was now reading it herself. The twinkle that always seemed to be in her eyes grew dark. She brought the letter and David, whom she dragged by the shirt, into the living room and handed Christine the letter. **

"**This isn't just an admirer." She told her cousin darkly. "I think this guy's dangerous."**

"**What are you talking about?" Christine snatched the letter. The words on the paper made her blood run cold.**

_**Christine,**_

_**I did it for you my little rose. So that your voice may bring warmth to Winter.**_

**Again it was signed with a small hand drawn rose.**

"**Please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means." Christine shook her head, trying to warp her mind around the meaning of the letter.**

"**Christine, whoever this guy is, he dropped that light on the stage." David told her, gently pushing her to sit on the couch. "He could have killed Carla."**

"**Jesus Christ" Christine rubbed a hand over her face. **

"**Do you have any idea who's sending you these letters?" Meg asked, sitting down next to her. **

**Christine shook her head. "No, the only person whose shown interest in me in the last few years is Raoul. That's what we were fighting about after the audition. He was making fun of the first letter."**

"**What did the first letter say?" David asked, taking a seat on the ottoman in front of the couch. **

"**It said that my voice could make a demon feel as if in heaven." Christine leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. "It was left in my bag while I was auditioning."**

**David and Meg shared a look. "Didn't you say that you felt like someone was watching you?" David asked.**

**Christine's eyes shot open. "Oh my God, I didn't even think of that. Are you saying you think this guy is following me?"**

"**It's possible." David nodded. "I mean he knew where you lived to deliver this letter."**

"**Wait a minute!" Meg stood up. "Did you have that feeling of being watched that day at the Lair? When you fought with Carla?"**

"**That was the first time I felt it." Christine told her. **

"**I think this guy is the one who slashed Carla's tires." Meg said, though she sounded excited. "David give me your phone."**

"**It's on the counter." David pointed. "Why do you need it?"**

"**Because," Meg rushed to grab the phone. She entered David's password, which he was still unsure how she had figured out, and started sorting through the pictures until she found the ones she had taken of Carla crying. "We might have this guy. He couldn't have gotten far after slashing Carla's tires. I might have gotten a picture of him." She stopped talking abruptly. "There is someone else in these pictures.**

**Both Christine and David shot to her side.**

"**Look towards the back of the coffee house." Meg pointed to the picture.**

**Sure enough, the blurry image of a man dressed all in black could be seen standing in a patch of trees behind the coffee house. The eerie thing was that the man wasn't looking at Carla, his head was turned in the direction of the camera.**

"**Christine, he was watching you." Meg looked scared. "We need to call the police."**

**Christine shook her head. "And say what exactly? That a man dressed all in black and wearing," She looked at the picture again. "A white half-mask is stalking me?"**

"**Yes" Meg nodded frantically. **

"**No," Christine laughed. "All they would do is tell me to contact them if I see him again and maybe send a patrol car by the apartment once a day. It would be a waste of time."**

**David raised an eyebrow. "Have you been stalked before? How do you know all of this?"**

**Christine rolled her eyes, at least David was getting his sense of humor back. When David was serious, she worried. "No, but a girl I knew in my senior year of high school was. The guy was her ex-boyfriend. She went to the cops, told them the guy's name and they didn't do anything until the guy attempted to burn down her house."**

**David shook his head. "Got to love the Po-Po"**

**Meg shook her head. "Fine, but you're staying indefinitely." She ordered David.**

**Christine again rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't he just move in?"**

**Meg seemed to think about it for a moment. "Didn't you say your lease was almost up at your apartment?" She asked David. It seemed she was taking Christine seriously.**

"**Yes" David looked at her like she had grown a second head. **

"**What would you say to moving in?" Meg asked. **

"**That I'm not fond of sleeping on the couch." David laughed. **

"**There's always your room." Christine told Meg with a completely straight face.**

**Both Meg and David glared at her for that comment. **

"**I was thinking that since our lease is up next month that we could move into a three bedroom apartment." Meg explained. "We don't know what's going to happen with this guy and to be honest I'd prefer to have a man in the house…even if it's just David."**

"**Hey!" David yelled offended.**

"**Before you two start up again, I'm going to bed." Christine went to make her way to her bedroom.**

"**Chrissie, wait for me in the morning. I'll drive you to work." David ordered. The tone in his voice left little room for argument. **

**Christine nodded. "Okay, but I need to go to rehearsals tomorrow after work."**

"**I'll go with you." David told her. "You're not going anywhere alone for awhile." **

_**Great**_**, Christine thought to herself, **_**he's gone into big brother mode**_**. **

**When Christine lay down to sleep that night her dreams were filled with images of a man in a white-half mask. Just as she lifted his mask to see what lie beneath her alarm clock went off.**

**The next day at rehearsal no new notes arrived. It was a pretty average day for Christine. Even Raoul, who was playing Nyx's masked lover Erebus, the deity of shadow and darkness, was on his best behavior. Christine felt this had something to do with the fact that David was sitting in the front row of the audience and Raoul was scared of him. While he was a big teddy bear around Christine, Meg, and Celeste David made for a pretty intimidating figure. He stood at six foot four and was all muscle from playing football all through high school. He attended Wake Forest University and was studying to be a lawyer.**

**After rehearsals were over David drove the two of them back to the apartment. David admitted to her on the drive that he had given into Meg's request and would be giving his notice at his apartment complex. Christine hoped that he and Meg would get their act together before their own lease was up so they didn't end up having to move two apartments in the same month. **

**The picked up dinner from Taco Bell and arrived home to find Meg sitting at the kitchen table looking at her cell phone like it had just told her that it had run over her puppy. **

**Laying the fast food bags on the table, Christine asked. "What's wrong?"**

"**Have you heard from Celeste today?" Meg asked. "She called out of work sick and I haven't been able to get her on the phone."**

**Christine shook her head. "No, if she's sick she's probably sleeping."**

"**If you say so." Meg replied setting her phone down and taking a cup from David who was passing out the drinks.**

"**If we haven't heard from her by tomorrow afternoon, we'll stop by her place after school." Christine handed out the tacos.**

**Meg nodded and took a sip from her cup. Upon tasting the beverage and finding it to be iced tea she glared at David. "I asked for a Pepsi."**

"**You've reached your caffeine limit for the day.' David responded. "I don't want a repeat of last night."**

"**What happened last night?" Christine raised an eyebrow suggestively.**

**David threw a packet of hot sauce at her. "Get your mind out of the gutter." **

"**No, for real what happened?" Christine laughed.**

"**This one," He jerked his thumb at Meg. "Thought that waking me up at two in the morning to watch The Phantom Menace was a good idea."**

**Christine laughed again. "Welcome to life with Meg. Are you still sure about moving in?"**

**Later that night Christine was sitting up in bed watching a movie on her laptop when an instant message request popped up on her screen. The sender's handle was** **_Solace Fuming_****. Curious as to who would be messaging her that late at night she accepted the message request. The message that appeared almost made her heart stop.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**:**** Did you like my letters?**

**It was him! For a moment Christine contemplated running to get David and Meg but thought better of it. They would have made her disconnect the chat and Christine saw this as her chance to learn at bit more about this mysterious stalker.**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** Who are you?**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: All in good time, my rose.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: Who was that boy that was with you all day today?**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** A friend. He's worried that you're stalking me. He doesn't want me to get hurt.**

**Christine heart was beating fast now. This Solace Fuming, as he was calling himself, had obviously been watching her all day.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**:**** Should I be jealous?**

_**Shit!**_** Christine thought to herself. If he thought that she was dating David he might try to hurt him.**

**ChrisDKenobi: No, he's my cousin's somewhat boyfriend.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**_:_ Somewhat?**

**Christine decided to tell the truth, if only for David's sake. **

**ChrisDKenobi: They're in love with each other and won't admit it. It's complicated.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**_:_ I guess he's no threat to me. So you're a **_**Star Wars**_** fan?**

**Christine sat bolt upright in bed and started looking around the room wildly. She jumped out of bed and quickly closed the curtains before returning to the bed. **

**ChrisDKenobi: How did you know what I was watching?**

_**SolaceFuming**_**_:_ I didn't know what you were watching love. I guessed because of your handle. The **_**Kenobi**_** gave it away. Which episode are you watching?**

**Christine took a deep breath to relax and responded.**

**ChrisDKenobi: **_**Revenge of the Sith**_

_**We're discussing Star Was, how the hell did this happen?**_** Christine thought to herself.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: The best episode out of the prequels. Very little **_**Jar-Jar Binks**_**.**

**Christine laughed for a moment and then caught herself. This wasn't one of her friends; this was her stalker she was talking to.**

**ChrisDKenobi: Did you really drop that light on Carla?**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: I dropped it by her, not on her love. And yes, she was butchering a masterpiece.**

**Christine privately agreed but didn't tell him that.**

**ChrisDKenobi: Once again, who are you?**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: You'll know when the time is right my love.**

**With that ****SolaceFuming**** logged off. Closing her laptop Christine fell back on her pillows. She was intrigued by this man, she wasn't going to lie. But she was also scared. She needed someone to talk to that wouldn't overreact to the conversation she had just had. Closing her eyes she really hoped that Celeste was going to be at work the next day.**

**The next day at work Christine got her wish. Celeste was back but she didn't look well, her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying and she looked exhausted. Taking her break early she asked Celeste to come with her. Celeste agreed and they made their way to the same corner booth that they usually occupied.**

"**What's wrong Celeste?" Christine asked her as they sat down. "You don't look good and Meg's been calling and texting you non-stop for two days."**

**Celeste offered a weak smile. "My brother came for a visit and we fought."**

"**About what?" Christine asked concerned. While she was excited to hear that Erik Garnier had come to town she was more worried about her friend.**

"**Family stuff." Celeste replied not explaining further. "Not a big deal."**

"**You know if you ever need anyone to talk to you just have to say so right?" Christine asked her. **

**Celeste nodded. "It goes both ways." **

"**I'm actually glad you said that." Christine said as David delivered two iced coffees to them and walked back to the counter where he was trying to do both his and Christine's job at once. **

"**What's up?" Celeste asked taking a sip from her straw.**

**Christine reached into her back pocket and pulled out the two letters and a print out of her chat with ****SolaceFuming****. "I'm being stalked."**

**Celeste choked on her drink. "What?"**

"**Here" Christine handed her the letters.**

**Celeste took them and quickly read through them, shaking her head from time to time. When she was finished she looked at Christine and asked, "How do you feel about all of this?"**

**Christine began to play with her hands. "I'm scared but also a little intrigued. In a way it is kind of flattering…in a psychotic sort of way."**

**Celeste reached out and patted her hand. "I don't think this guy will try to hurt you. Just don't lead him on." She sounded very sure of herself.**

**If only Christine knew why she was so sure this guy wouldn't hurt her. **

**In a motel in uptown Winston Salem, Agent Harry Crane was sitting on his bed reading through the information that had been delivered to him that morning. It was the background checks on Celeste and Erik Garnier. Nothing really stood out to him. Celeste had been a well-behaved, straight A student all through school. She had never been in trouble with the law. Erik was almost a ghost. No criminal record, he had been privately schooled until the age of sixteen when he seemed to disappear for a few years before popping back up in New York City in 2001 as composer. He was wealthy and had requested custody of Celeste shortly before her twelfth birthday. The courts had turned the request down and then two months later, the sibling's mother, Madeline Garnier had simply signed over custody of Celeste. There had been no information about Mrs. Garnier since. Agent Crane made a note to look for more information on Madeline Garnier but he felt like he was barking up the wrong tree. **

**Removing his neck tie, he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. It had been a long, frustrating day. When he arrived in the bathroom, he was shocked to find writing on the mirror. It looked like someone had taken a marker to it. It read:**

_**You won't find out my name, but if you keep looking I already know yours.**_

_**The Phantom**_

**_Okay, first thank you all for the reviews. Second I would like to address a review and private message I received after last chapter. I received a review questioning why the entire story was written in bold print. My answer to that is that I have VERY bad eye sight and it is easier to read and review before posting and I've never thought to change the font to post. I know I'm not the only writer on here that posts in bold print but if any of you are having trouble reading the text, let me know and I will go back and change the print. As for the private message, that one made me laugh. I was asked why my version of Erik isn't like Gerard Butler's Erik from the 2004 film, or Gerick as she put it. I also have a good answer for that question. I have actually read the original novel and my Erik is heavily based on Gaston Leroux's Erik. I love the musical, don't get me wrong. I've seen the stage version and own the film. In fact Gerard Butler is one of my favorite actors and I love his portrayal of Erik, he played him best in my opinion. The fact is I was trying to be original by updating Leroux's Erik. I don't like writing cliché stories that have been done a million times. Sorry if that offends Gerard Butler fans but that's how I write._**


	9. Center Stage

**It had been a stressful three weeks for Christine. Rehearsals for the Winter Solstice were grueling and Professor Richards became a task driver the closer they got to opening night, which thankfully was the next day. On the plus side, it seemed as if her stalker was either on vacation or had given up all together. She had not heard one peep from him since the night he had instant messaged her. A part of her was entirely grateful. David had finally given up his job as her bodyguard. On the other hand she was still incredibly interested in learning his identity. It wasn't every day that a guy liked her enough to slash her enemy's tires. **

"**I need therapy." Christine shook her head as she logged on to her computer to do her homework. "I should be grateful this guy gave up."**

**Immediately after she said this an instant message request popped up on her screen. It was from **_**SolaceFuming**_**.**

"**I spoke too soon." Christine whispered as she clicked the accept button. It scared her how eager she was to see what this guy had to say. For all she knew it wasn't even a guy. "That would be my luck. Being stalked by another woman."**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: Your voice was sublime today.**

**He or **_**she,**_** she corrected herself had been at rehearsals. **

**ChrisDKenobi****: You were there I take it?**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: I'm always there love.**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** Please tell me you're a guy and not like one of the chorus girls or something. That would make this even creepier then it already is.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: Yes love, I'm a guy. And I'm not in the production but I know it well.**

_**SolaceFuming:**_** And why is this creepy?**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** Seriously? You slashed Carla's tires, dropped a light fixture on her, and let's not forget the whole the stalking thing.**

_**SolaceFuming:**_** I dropped it by her, not on her.**

_**He's not denying the stalking accusation.**_** Christine thought as she typed her next question.**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** Have we ever met?**

_**SolaceFuming:**_** Not face to face but we will.**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** Does that mean I know who you are? That we've spoken before.**

_**SolaceFuming is now offline. **_

"**Damn it!" Christine slammed her laptop shut, completely forgoing her homework.**

"**You alright Chrissie?" David called from what suspiciously sounded like Meg's room.**

"**I'm fine!" Christine yelled back. "I just accidently deleted my math homework!" She still hadn't mentioned the first instant message conversation to David and Meg and she wasn't going to mention this one. She had no idea why she wasn't confiding in them.**

"**Again?" David called back laughing. "You and computers do not mix."**

**Christine rolled her eyes. "Why are you in Meg's room?"**

**There was silence for a moment. "I'm fixing her DVD player!"**

"**Sure!" Christine was having fun now.**

"**You know she's not home! Bite me!" David yelled back.**

**Oh, that's right. Christine thought to herself. Meg had stayed late at work to help Aunt Pauline close the shop.**

**Laughing Christine fell back on her pillows.**

**The next morning, in Celeste's apartment she awoke to the sound of music in the air. Having grown up with Erik this wasn't that unusual. There was always music in their house. When Erik had first gained custody of her they had moved to a large, secluded estate in upstate New York, an estate that Erik still lived on, an estate she was curious when he was going back too. They had an entire floor dedicated to music. If an instrument existed, it was on that floor. Celeste could still see the crestfallen look on her brother's face the day she told him that she wanted to be an architect. He had expected her to follow his lead and enter the world of opera, but it wasn't where her heart was. So no, it wasn't unusual for her to awake to music. What was unusual however; was the song he was singing. It was the one and only duet from the Winter Solstice. **

**Throwing her bathrobe on she padded out to the living room to find Erik sitting at her baby grand piano. A piano he had insisted she have, even though she herself did not play.**

"**Why are you singing that song?" Celeste asked him when the music stopped.**

**She saw him reach forward and grab his mask, putting it on before he turned to speak to her. As odd as it may sound, Celeste had only ever seen her brother's unmasked face once, when she was very little. It was horrible. She still had difficulty keeping the memory out of her nightmares. Their mother had insisted that he wear the mask at all times. Erik had once admitted to her that the first piece of clothing he could remember wearing was a custom made cloth mask that their mother had ordered made for him when he was little more than a toddler. Erik was fourteen and she barely four the day she saw her brother's true face. He had fought with their mother and as a punishment she had ripped the mask from his face, forcing him to view the disfigurement that covered the right side of his face in the mirror that hung in her bedroom. She had called him horrible names; names a mother should never call her child. That was the first time she had realized how evil their mother truly was. **

**Shaking herself to rid herself from the memory and gently rubbing the scar on her arm, she heard Erik speak.**

"**Stop thinking about her." Erik told her gently, nodding towards her arm. "You only touch that when you think about **_**mother**_**." He spat out the word mother as if it was made of pure venom. "And I was singing that song because it was stuck in my head."**

"**Probably because you've been watching Christine's rehearsals every day." Celeste responded, eyeing him intently as if daring him to deny it.**

"**Relax," He told her walking to the kitchen. He poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her. "I'm leaving for home tonight."**

**While she loved her brother more than anything else in the world Celeste was secretly relieved. She didn't know how much longer she could put up with her brother's obsession with Christine.**

**Later that day Christine was enjoying lunch at her Aunt Pauline's house with all of her friends. A tradition on the opening night of any production her or Meg were a part of, no matter how small the role. Aunt Pauline once held a barbeque to celebrate Meg being cast as a random **_**Lost Boy**_** in their high school's production of **_**Peter Pan**_**. A performance Meg had yet to live down. Not only had she played a boy but she had also fallen clear off of the stage and into the principal's lap. **

**Christine, Meg and Celeste made their way to the back porch after lunch to laugh at David who had somehow been roped into mowing the lawn.**

"**He does know that outside of work he doesn't have to do everything your mother says, right?" Christine asked Meg laughing, laying out on a deck chair.**

**Celeste hopped up on the railing to sit and jokingly added. "Maybe he's just trying to score some points with his future mother-in-law."**

**Meg who was lounging in the chair next to Christine grabbed an ice cube out of her glass of soda and tossed it at Celeste. "No more hanging out with Christine."**

**Celeste tossed the ice into the yard laughing.**

"**So," Meg sat up a little and looked at Christine. "You haven't had any more letters from your little friend since that one he left at the apartment have you?"**

**Christine shook her head, not meeting Meg's gaze. "Nope, guess he decided I wasn't worth the trouble." She felt guilty lying to her cousin. Truthfully, she didn't even know why she was lying. She just felt that since **_**her friend**_**, as Meg had put it, hadn't really caused anymore trouble it wasn't important to mention. Celeste shot her an odd look but didn't say anything. **

"**Good" Meg nodded.**

**Christine stood up. "Come on girlies, let's go make ourselves pretty before we have to leave for the show. Can't have the prima ballerina and lead soprano looking like normal, everyday women. Got to have enough makeup on our faces to make us sweat like pigs under those spotlights." **

**Laughing Meg and Celeste stood up to follow her.**

"**Lead on MacDuff." Meg bowed.**

"**A Shakespeare reference, I didn't know your tastes ran beyond harlequin romance novels." Christine joked as they made their way into the house.**

"**I am so going to kick your ass." Meg flicked her upside the head as they climbed the stairs to their old bedroom. "I'm not a bimbo, I know my literature."**

"**You know it's actually 'Lay on MacDuff'?" Christine asked as they entered the overly pink bedroom.**

"**Do you see this foot?" Meg pointed to her right foot.**

**Christine and Celeste just laughed.**

**At eight o'clock that night Christine took the stage in her first ever starring role. From the stage she could just make out the scouts from the Met in the front row, though between the glare of the spotlights and trying to keep Raoul's hands from roaming further then was scripted she could not see their reactions. After a performance of Nyx's Aria that drew a standing ovation Christine quickly left the stage to change costumes for the final number. A very sensuous duet between her character and Raoul's, she wasn't looking forward to it as it called for him to run his hands over her body and ended in a kiss. While the kiss wasn't supposed to be real, Raoul kept trying his damndest in rehearsals to make it real.**

**Returning to the stage Christine sang the opening of the duet, slowly making her way to stage left where Raoul's character was supposed to enter. A masked man slowly walked out toward her, singing the male half of the verse, but it wasn't Raoul. This man was taller, with jet black hair, and winked at her as if to tell her not to react to his presence. Nervously Christine sang the next verse, coming to stand directly in front of the mysterious man. Taking her hand, he spun her around, pulling her back flush against his chest, running his hands over her hips and up her chest slowly as the script called for. Leaning down he whispered in her ear.**

"**I told you we would meet."**

**Christine gasped. It was him and he was touching her in a way that made her feel very exposed but at the same time excited. His hands shouldn't be getting any type of reaction from her. This man was stalking her but it seemed as though her body was betraying her. Gathering her courage she continued to sing at once both dreading and excited to get to the end of the song. They sang the last line in unison. As was scripted, the stranger again flipped her around. Grabbing her chin gently in his gloved hand he pulled her lips to his. As his tongue ran along the seam of her lips the only thought that entered her head was…**_**this is**__**definitely not a stage kiss.**_

**Backstage Celeste was walking to the curtain to get a peak at the finale of the show. She had been busy with sets all night and hadn't gotten to see much. As she made it to the curtain she was shocked to find Raoul unconscious on the ground, a sandbag that was used to hold up backdrops was laying next to his head. Running to peak out the curtain she saw her brother standing onstage with Christine. He was kissing her in a way that made Celeste feel almost dirty watching. **

"**Damn it Erik." She cursed. She watched for a few more minutes, watching to make sure that Erik had left the stage and had time to disappear before returning to Raoul. Shaking him roughly, he stirred.**

"**What happened?" He mumbled, sitting up holding his head in his hands. **

**Christine left the stage and made her way to them just as Meg returned from changing out of her costume.**

"**What happened?" She repeated Raoul's words.**

"**You were hit by one of the sandbags and knocked out." Celeste explained.**

"**Then who was just on stage with you?" Meg asked incredulously looking around for the mysterious performer. **

"**One of my friends from the drama department." Christine lied. This was becoming a habit for her. "He left before the final bow because he didn't want to steal your thunder Raoul." Christine smiled at the dazed man on the floor. **

**Christine and Meg helped Raoul get to his feet.**

"**I can't believe this happened." Raoul said miserably, rubbing his temples.**

"**Don't worry." Christine reassured him. "No one noticed the switch." **_**Not true**_**. Christine thought to herself. **_**I sure did.**_

"**Come on Raoul." Celeste grabbed her purse from where it was laying on the floor by the wall. "Let's go to the emergency room. You took a hard hit we need to make sure you don't have a concussion."**

**Nodding Raoul began to follow her. Celeste turned and called to Christine as she was leaving. "I want to know all about this mystery man from the drama department later."**

_**Shit!**_** Christine thought. **_**She knows.**_** She just nodded at Celeste to let her know she understood her meaning.**

"**Was it Josh from the drama department who took his place?" Meg asked Christine laughing.**

**Knowing that Josh had a crush on Meg and that she tended to avoid him at all costs Christine nodded.**

**Sitting in an exam room with Raoul at Baptist Hospital Celeste sent a text to her brother.**

_**I can't do this anymore. Please don't be there when I get home.**_

**A response came almost immediately.**

_**Relax, I'm already gone.**_


	10. Discoveries and Offers

**Celeste sat in the emergency room with Raoul completely emotionally exhausted. She was happy her brother was gone. It made her feel guilty. Erik had always taken care of her but she just couldn't deal with him anymore. Staring down at her phone she noticed that it was now one o'clock in the morning. Raoul had been in the exam room since ten o'clock and had yet to be seen by a doctor. It was a good thing he wasn't dying.**

"**Penny for your thoughts?" Raoul asked her. **

**Celeste looked up and gave him a funny look. "Why are you talking to me? You do know that we're not friends' right?"**

**Raoul shrugged. "We're stuck here together, why not try and be civil?"**

**Celeste couldn't help but agree. "Your right." She nodded. "How's your head?"**

**Raoul's eyes were bloodshot. Wither it was from the hit he took to the head or exhaustion Celeste wasn't sure.**

"**Hurts like hell." Raoul responded. He eyed her for a moment. "Please don't take offense to this but you don't look to good." **

**Celeste sighed. "Family trouble. My older brother is being unreasonable."**

**Raoul nodded his head as though he understood. "Try being the second son of nobility. My brother is the Comte de Chagny and expects a lot sometimes. Why do you think I'm thirty years old and still in college? I'm not looking forward to returning to a life of state responsibilities."**

"**Then why go back?" Celeste asked. "If that's not the life you want, why not make your own way?"**

"**It's what's expected." Raoul shrugged. "If you are from a family like mine you can't just run away."**

**Celeste nodded although she couldn't for the life of her understand his reasoning. **

"**Can I ask you an honest question?" She asked suddenly.**

**Raoul nodded.**

"**You know Christine isn't interested in you, so why keep chasing her?"**

**Raoul seemed to think for a moment. "Because she's the type of woman my brother expects me to marry. She's pure and from a French heritage."**

"**Okay" Celeste shook her head. "First off, it's never going to happen. No offense but Christine loathes you entirely. Second, she isn't the only girl like that at school. Third, you're supposed to marry for love, not because of expectations. I believe the British royals have tried your route and it didn't work out too well. Princess Diana and Prince Charles ring any bells? I was a kid when they were making headlines but even I remember what a cluster fuck that marriage and divorce was."**

**Raoul laughed. "You sure speak your mind don't you? And name one other girl at school who meets my brother's requirements for a wife."**

**Celeste raised her hand. "Me, my great-great grandfather was Charles Garnier. He built the Palais Garnier. And if you hadn't spent the last almost four years nagging Christine and being a jerk, I might have been interested."**

**Raoul bowed his head as though he was a puppy that had just been scolded but he had a small smile on his face.**

**Back at her apartment Christine was in her own little world as she readied for bed. She was still trying to wrap her head around her mysterious stalker. Had to done all of this just to share the stage with her for a brief moment? She was also curious why her body had reacted the way it did to the stranger's touch. She shouldn't have enjoyed his touch the way she had. She pulled the comforter back to find a red rose on her pillow and a note beside it. With trembling hands she picked up the yellow envelope.**

"**He was in the apartment." She whispered to herself fearfully.**

**Opening the envelope she read:**

_**I told you we would meet face to face my love. You were brilliant tonight. I eagerly anticipate our next meeting.**_

**It was signed with the usual rose. **

**As she stood staring at the letter in shock her cell phone went off indicting a new text message. Grabbing it off of her nightstand she read the text message that was from Celeste.**

_**Raoul's fine. Just dropped him at home. We need to talk. Meet me at my apartment tomorrow afternoon.**_

**Christine sent a quick reply and got in bed. Her mind on fire with questions she didn't know the answers to. **

**The next morning Christine awoke to Meg jumping on her bed and David scolding her.**

"**Meg, get down." She heard David say. "Shake her awake like a normal person would."**

"**But she isn't a normal person." Christine grumbled sitting up. "What do you want?"**

"**You have a visitor." Meg squealed. "Jerry Edwards from the Met Opera Company is sitting in the living room." She clapped her hands.**

"**What?" Christine jumped out of bed and ran to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater. **

"**Yeah, he wants to speak to you." Meg nodded. **

"**Tell him I'll be right there." Christine rushed into her bathroom to change. **

**Not even five minutes later Christine made her way into the living room. She approached the man sitting on her couch with her hand extended. **

"**Hi, I'm Christine." She smiled. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."**

**The man stood up. He had gray hair and was dressed in what looked like a very expensive business suit. He smiled at Christine.**

"**Jerry Edwards." He shook her hand. "You don't remember me do you?" He asked.**

**Christine shook her head. "I'm sorry but no."**

**Jerry waved his hand dismissively. "I didn't expect you to. I worked with your father when he was the company's manager. You couldn't have been but five or six the last time I saw you." He took a seat again. "But anyway, back to business."**

"**Business?" Christine asked taking a seat. **

**Jerry nodded. "Yes, your performance last night was magnificent. I have never seen Nyx played so beautifully. We are currently scouting for a new soprano for the Met and we would like you to perform the Winter Solstice next month with our cast. A trial run if you may. If you do well you could be looking at a contract with the company."**

**Christine was shocked speechless. **

"**Well say something my dear." Jerry laughed. **

**Recovering herself Christine nodded. "Yes, of course. I would be honored."**

**Jerry smiled and stood up. "We shall expect you in New York by no later than December first. Your hotel and transportation will be provided for. I'll have my secretary send you all of the information."**

**Christine walked him to the door saying thank you over and over again.**

**Still walking on cloud nine Christine knocked at Celeste's apartment door. Celeste answered it and welcomed her in. **

"**You wanted to talk to me?" Christine asked as they made their way into the living room. **

"**Yeah, about your stalker." Celeste answered as they both took a seat. **

"**Look I know you think it's wrong to keep Meg and David in the dark and believe me I don't even know why I'm not telling them." Christine told her as the intercom buzzed.**

**Celeste stood to answer it. "What?"**

"_**There's a delivery for you Miss Garnier." **_

"**Send it up." She released the button. **

**She waited by the door and took the delivery of flowers from the delivery man, tipping him. Pulling off the card she read it.**

_**Thanks for knocking some sense into a stupid Vicomte. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Raoul**_

"**I so do not need this right now." She muttered to herself, setting the flowers in the kitchen. **

"**Who are those from?" Christine smiled as Celeste walked back into the room.**

"**Raoul" Celeste replied re-taking her seat.**

**Christine raised an eyebrow.**

"**Long story." Celeste replied. "Back to the whole issue of your stalker."**

**Christine nodded.**

**Taking a deep breath Celeste said, "I know who it is."**

"**What?" Christine's eyes went wide. **

**Celeste nodded. "I can't tell you his name or how I know him but please the next time he gets in touch with you ignore him. If he instant messages you don't talk to him."**

"**Why?" Christine asked.**

"**Because I have never seen him this obsessed with anyone in his life." Celeste replied rubbing her head. "He isn't going to stop. I'm worried."**

"**This explains why you covered for him last night." Christine was having trouble wrapping her head around this new information. "Is he dangerous?"**

**Celeste thought for a moment before giving Christine her answer. "Yes, but not to you. He would kill himself before he hurt you."**

"**Celeste, this isn't funny, how do you know him?" Christine asked frustrated. **

"**I can't tell you. He would never forgive me." Celeste shook her head sadly.**

**Noticing Celeste's cell phone laying on the coffee table a thought entered her mind. Grabbing the notepad that sat on the table she grabbed a pen out of her purse. Writing for a moment she looked at the paper in shock.**

"**Oh my God." She said. "My stalker is your brother."**

**Celeste's eyes bugged out. "No."**

**Christine turned the paper so Celeste could read it. On the paper Christine had rearranged the letters of the words SolaceFuming to spell out **_**angel of music**_**. **

"**Angel of music, that's what your brother called me in that text message." Christine pointed out. "He told me in one of our chats that he knew the Winter Solstice well. Add to that how stressed out you've been since all of this started and I'm positive it's your brother."**

**Celeste burst out in tears. "I couldn't tell you." She cried. "He wouldn't forgive me."**

**Christine moved to sit next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "It's okay; I won't tell him you told me. I'm sorry you've had to keep this secret. But why did you? This goes beyond the normal brother-sister relationship."**

**Celeste wiped at her eyes and responded. "Erik's all I've had since I was a little girl. He rescued me from our mother."**

"**Rescued you?" Christine asked. This didn't sound good.**

"**Let's just leave it at this; my mother is not a good person." Celeste responded. **

**Christine nodded and continued to rub her back. She wasn't going to ask her to explain, it sounded like it was too painful to talk about for her friend. **

"**Celeste, why didn't Erik just approach me? I mean he's been my idol since I was a teenager I wouldn't have turned down a date." Christine was very confused. Her favorite composer felt compelled to stalk her as opposed to just asking her out. **

"**He has his reasons." Was all Celeste responded.**

**Christine didn't know what to do with this new information. But one thing was for sure, she wasn't scared anymore. How dangerous could Erik Garnier be? **

**Sitting at his desk in his office in New York Agent Crane reviewed the file in front of him. It was the court records from the Garnier custody filings. The reason for Erik Garnier's filing for custody of his sister had been revealing. The reason? Child abuse, neglect and extreme emotional torture. The previous day he had been able to locate Madeline Garnier. She was living quietly in Cherbourg, France having moved there not long after losing custody of her only daughter. When he had attempted to speak to her over the telephone he had been informed by a maid that Mrs. Garnier had no children and been promptly hung up on. The more he learned, the more digging he wanted to do. At first he had assumed that there was nothing connecting the Garnier's to the Phantom killings but the more he learned the more he felt like he was on the right track for the first time in five years.**

**Erik surveyed his handy work satisfied that Christine would like her new lodgings. He had encouraged the Met Opera Company to fly Christine to New York for a trial performance. One phone call to an already interested manager and a heavy donation was all it took. The chips were starting to fall into place. Now all he had to do was wait.**

_I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update as quickly as I normally do but I've been very busy with work. Updates may start being only once weekly the more work takes over my life. This is a very busy time of year for me._


	11. Trips and Shadows

**Since Celeste's confession it felt as though a weight had been lifted from Christine's shoulders. She was no longer in fear of her stalker. Knowing who the mysterious notes and instant messages were actually from, Christine was now more intrigued than anything else. She wanted to know more about Erik.**

**It had been three weeks since Celeste's confession and it was now the night before she was to leave for New York. Of course she wasn't going alone. Meg, Celeste, and David were going with her. Aunt Pauline was going to follow them next week. She had to look after the shop until a friend could take it over for a few days. Christine had never seen her aunt so excited. As a gift for getting the audition, because that's exactly what the performance at the Met was, Aunt Pauline had paid for plane tickets for Meg and David and had even reserved them a hotel. Erik was going to pay for Celeste's trip, she had told Christine when she had been invited to tag along. They were all on Winter Break from school so they wouldn't be missing any classes. **

**At the moment Christine was sitting in the living room watching Meg and David arguing over the amount of luggage her cousin was bringing on the trip.**

"**We are only going to be gone for two weeks. You do not need eleven suitcases." David was piling the luggage by the front door so they could easily grab it the next morning.**

"**I can't hear you." Meg plugged her ears and turned her attention back to her laptop.**

**David shook his head. "Flatten your chest a little and give you a small dog and your Paris freakin' Hilton."**

**Meg glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you."**

**Christine was laughing. "Wait a minute, did you just comment on the size of Meg's boobs?" **

**Both Meg and David were speechless for a moment before quickly changing the subject.**

**That night while lying in bed Christine found herself staring at her AIM instant message friend list on her laptop. After their last conversation she had added Erik as a friend. After learning his identity Christine had spent every night hoping to see SolaceFuming appear on her friends list as available. She wanted to talk to him. Learn more about him. As she sat their thinking, the name she had been waiting for appeared on the list. Deciding to be bold, Christine messaged Erik first.**

**ChrisDKenobi****: Hi**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: Have you missed me, Christine?**

**ChrisDKenobi****: I have made a decision…**

**Christine decided to be bold. She was going to draw him into an actual conversation.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: About what love?**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** I'm not going to talk to you anymore unless….**

**Christine let the comment hang in the air to see what Erik's response would be. He replied quicker than he ever had before.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: Unless what love? Whatever you want.**

"**Gotcha" Christine smiled and began typing again.**

**ChrisDKenobi****: I want you to have a real conversation with me. No cryptic comments and then signing off.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: I'd love nothing more, Christine.**

**Christine smiled.**

**ChrisDKenobi****: Okay, now I have a question. Why me? What's so special about me that you would go to all of this trouble?**

**A response came quicker than Christine expected.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: Because you're you. You have the voice of an angel. You're beautiful. I've watched you for awhile, your unique. You're pure. Why wouldn't I want you? **

**Christine had tears in her eyes at his response. She shook her head at her own actions. She was never one for romance; she was too much a part of the real world. Fairy tales never held much stock with her but his response made her feel like a princess.**

**ChrisDKenobi****: If you want me so badly why did you leave after the show? Why didn't you stay and talk to me?**

_**SolaceFuming:**_** I had just committed a crime my love. I couldn't just hang around.**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** Why commit a crime? Why not just ask me out?**

_**SolaceFuming: **_**I have my reasons but we will see each other soon.**

**A shiver went up Christine's spine at this response.**

**ChrisDKenobi****: Comments like that freak me out. **

**If she wanted him to be honest with her she would be honest with him.**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: I don't mean to "freak" you out. I would never hurt you Christine.**

**Christine answered this comment with one she knew in her heart to be true.**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** I know that. But all of this is starting to take its toll on me. I'm having trouble concentrating on anything else.**

_**SolaceFuming:**_** I don't want this to be hard on you.**

**Christine decided to lay her cards on the table.**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** Well it is. I can't tell my family or my friend David without them going into protective mode. The only friend I can talk to is my friend Celeste but she has problems of her own.**

**She baited him with Celeste's name while at the same time letting him know how stressful the whole situation was. **

_**SolaceFuming**_**: What's wrong with your friend Celeste?**

**He took the bait. Christine figured she would try and patch things up between the siblings since it didn't look like Erik was going to be admitting his identity any time soon.**

**ChrisDKenobi****: She got into a fight with her older brother. I don't know what the fight was about but I know it hurt Celeste. Erik's the only family she has. I just don't like it when my friends are sad.**

_**SolaceFuming:**_** I'm sure they will patch things up. Would you like to lighten things up a bit love?**

**Christine was confused as she read his message. Lighten things up? What did that mean?**

**ChrisDKenobi****: Okay?**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: Relax; I just want to play the question game. **

**Christine chuckled.**

**ChrisDKenobi****: Ask away…**

_**SolaceFuming:**_** What is your favorite movie?**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** Titanic's my favorite movie. Star Wars is my favorite movie series. What about you?**

_**SolaceFuming**_**: Edward Scissorhands. Why Titanic?**

**ChrisDKenobi****: I love the history of it. Not so much the romance. I guess I love the human behavior in the film. Why Edward Scissorhands?**

_**SolaceFuming**_**:**** It made me believe when I was a kid that everyone deserved to be loved.**

**Christine smiled sadly. She had a feeling that his comment had something to do with his and Celeste's mother. It didn't sound like either one of them had had a decent childhood.**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** Everyone does deserve love. What is your favorite song? **

_**SolaceFuming:**_** As odd as it may sound my favorite song is **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** from the Disney movie. They don't make movies like they did when I was a kid. If we are talking about modern music I would say my favorite song is Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas. Not really modern but as close as I get to modern. What about you love?**

**ChrisDKenobi****: I love the older Disney movies. My favorite song is Inside the Devil's Heart from the Erik Garnier opera, Past All Hope. My favorite modern song? I don't listen to newer music except for my minor obsession with NSYNC when I was a kid, but my cousin and I blame that on temporary insanity brought on by puberty. I would say my favorite modern song is Sissy's Song by Alan Jackson. It reminds me of my parents.**

_**SolaceFuming:**_** So you like Erik Garnier?**

**Christine was hoping he would ask that question.**

**ChrisDKenobi:**** He's been my favorite composer since I was a teenager. I know all of his operas by heart.**

_**SolaceFuming:**_** Really?**

**Christine smiled. Maybe she could get him to reveal his identity after all.**

**ChrisDKenobi****: Yeah, he's actually my friend Celeste's older brother. I've always wanted to meet him. To be honest I've always had a bit of a crush on him even though I've never seen a picture. Anyone who can write music like him has to be a pretty deep person.**

**She waited for a few minutes before he responded.**

_**SolaceFuming:**_** I'm sure one day you will get your chance to meet him love.**

**With that he signed off. Christine sighed and set her laptop on her nightstand and lying down in bed. She had a feeling she would be seeing Erik again in New York. She was walking right into back yard, she expected him to finally approach her. She wasn't worried about it. In fact she was anxious to get their meeting over with. A part of her wanted to get to know Erik.**

**The next morning found Christine, Meg, Celeste and David standing in the middle of the Smith Reynolds Airport while Meg argued with the woman at the ticket counter about her number of bags.**

"**Eleven bags is not that many. You seriously want me to pay an extra two hundred dollars because I'm over your five bag free limit?" Meg was furious and was also being pretty loud. **

"**Here" David pulled out his credit card and handed it to the woman. "Charge it on this."**

**Meg protested this, again being extremely vocal.**

"**She is for sure going to end up being **_**randomly**_**" Celeste made air quotes. "Selected for a security pat down."**

**Christine nodded as David was finally able to drag Meg away from the ticket counter. As Celeste predicted they were held up at security while Meg was patted down. After that little hold up they had been forced to run all of the way to their terminal. **

**As Celeste took her seat on the plane she heard Meg and David arguing in the row behind her and Christine.**

"**I can't believe you did that! I didn't need you to pay for that, I could have talked my way out of the charge. Do not talk to me until we land in New York!" She could hear Meg saying.**

**Celeste just shook her head. She noticed Christine looking extremely uncomfortable.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked her friend as the plane took off.**

"**Meg is going to kill me when we get to the hotel." Christine said nervously.**

"**Why?" Celeste asked.**

**Christine had a guilty look on her face. "You see aunt Pauline gave me her credit card to book Meg and David's flight and hotel and I might have reserved a room with a king bed for the two of them."**

**Celeste laughed as she pulled her laptop from her bag as the announcement went through the plane that electronics could be turned on. **

"**Yes, she's going to strangle you but it is pretty funny."**

**Christine grabbed her IPod and put the ear buds in her ears.**

"**Just trying to help them along." She said as she hit play on the IPod.**

**Chuckling to herself Celeste checked her e-mail. She found a brand new e-mail from Raoul.**

"**How did he get my e-mail address?" Celeste mumbled to herself and opened the e-mail.**

_**Celeste,**_

_**I just wanted to wish you a safe trip. I'm eagerly looking forward to your return. I know you think I'm a creep but I was hoping that you would be willing to give a stupid man a second chance. Would you like to go to dinner with me when you get home? If you say no, I promise to leave you alone but I really hope you say yes.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Raoul**_

**Smiling to herself Celeste e-mailed him her answer. **

**When the plane landed in New York the four friends made their way to their hotel never noticing the black SUV that was discreetly following behind their taxi nor did pay too much attention to the fact that Christine's room had been moved from where its original location on the fourth floor with her friends to the top floor where she would be alone. They were too busy trying to keep from Meg from strangling her cousin once she learned about their room assignments. If they had paid attention they would have known that something was very wrong. **

_**I'm sorry for such a long wait between this chapter and the last. I have had a busy few weeks. **_


	12. Watching You

**He watched her from the small enclosed space, making certain that he wasn't heard in order to avoid being detected. He would make his move tonight. After weeks of careful planning his bride would be coming home. She didn't know of his presence or his plans but she soon would. His hiding place wasn't noticeable to the naked eye. But then again he was the owner of the hotel. He had hidey holes built places that the hotel staff would never find. He was comfortably seated in one such hole. Built behind the glass of the vanity mirror, the compartment was large enough to fit himself and another person and yet was no more noticeable than a spirit in the night. Erik watched as Christine unpacked. No doubt she would be embarrassed to know that while she was dancing around to **_**Eye of the Tiger**_**, singing into her hairbrush, she had a captive audience. Just as he was about to move the glass of the mirror aside and make his presence known the outdated, landline telephone that sat on the table next to the bed began ringing. He watched as Christine pressed stop on her IPod and answered.**

"**What is going on down there?" Christine pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear as she spoke to whoever was on the other line. "Fine, I'll be right down." Christine hung up the phone, grabbed and pocketed her room key and headed out.**

**Christine slowly made her way through the plush hallways of the fourth floor of the Sinclair Hotel on her way to intervene in yet another fight between Meg and David. When Celeste had called she had been in a panic because according to her, Meg had gone, "Bat shit crazy" as she had so eloquently put it and was throwing David's things into the hallway. Christine kept her eyes on her feet as she walked, silently wondering why upscale hotels felt the need to put multi-colored carpet with odd patterns all over the floors. Though she didn't have any first hand experience she had a feeling that carpets like the ones in the Sinclair were only found in hotels and the homes of people who enjoyed dropping acid. Lost in her own little world she barely avoided serious injury when she reached Meg and David's room and a red high-top sneaker whizzed past her head and collided with the wall.**

"**Damn it, Meg! You almost hit Christine!" David yelled from within the room. By this time other guests were coming out of their rooms and were watching the fight. Some in amusement, like the guy in room 187 who was videotaping the whole thing on his cell phone (Christine hoped she didn't later find said video on YouTube). Some in disgust, like the elderly woman in room 185 who was shaking her head and holding her rosary (Maybe she thought Meg was possessed. Honestly Christine was even starting to wonder at this point.). Waiting for Meg to run out of things to throw Christine walked over to Celeste, who was leaning against the hallway wall and appeared to have given up trying to break up the fight.**

"**What the hell happened in the hour I've been upstairs?" She asked her friend who was rubbing her head as though she had a headache.**

"**From what I've gathered through all the screaming, David asked Meg on a date." Celeste replied. "So you have any aspirin?" **

"**In my room," Christine replied. "I'm going to get the psycho and then we can go up and get it." She walked away and ducking what appeared to be an Ipod made her way into the room.**

**What she found was highly comical. David was standing half in and half out of the bathroom using the door as a shield and Meg, upon seeing Christine, froze with her arm wound up, holding a cell phone.**

"**Megan Antoinette Giry, put the cell phone down and pack your stuff. You're staying in my room with me." Christine glared at her cousin, leaving no room for argument. **

**Meg tossed the phone on the bed and without saying a word began gathering her things. Christine walked over to David, who had yet to fully leave the bathroom and whispered. "I'll try to talk some sense into her."**

**David just rolled his eyes and responded. "What's the point?" Just before slamming the bathroom door, leaving Meg and Christine alone.**

**Once she had her things, Meg and Christine made their way back up to Christine's suite with Celeste in toe. No one said a word the entire way. This however changed the moment they were safely tucked away inside the suite. Christine threw her key on the dresser and rounded on Meg.**

"**What the hell is your problem?" She demanded. "This needs to end tonight. If you don't want to be with David…fine. But stop leading him on. And that hissy fit down there? There was no excuse for it. Grow up! This isn't an audition for _Jersey Shore_!"**

**Meg looked like a scolded puppy. The only thing she said was, "I'm not leading anyone on." Before quickly locking herself in the bathroom.**

"**I don't want to be annoying." Celeste finally spoke up. "But do you have that aspirin?" **

"**Yes and no." Christine responded. "It's in the bathroom with senorita psychopath."**

**From his place behind the mirror Erik watched the scene in the suite with frustration. Meg had ruined his plans. There was no way to get Christine out of the room without being detected. He took a deep breath and started making new plans. **

**The next day, Christine and Meg were barely on speaking terms as the friends took a tour of Manhattan. On the other hand Meg acted as though the fight the night before had not happened and spent most of the day attached to David's arm. **

**While enjoying coffee with her friends in a small café on Broadway the feeling of being watched again overtook Christine. But try as she might she could not find one hint of Erik. That was until they stopped to pay their respects at Ground Zero. While standing at the newly unveiled reflection pool Christine caught site of her not so secret stalker. He was silently watching her from a small hidden corner of the memorial. For the first time since learning his identity Christine was a bit frightened.**

_I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. A lot of stuff came up the past two months, including a case of food poisoning that took two weeks to fully get over. I won't bore you with the details. I'll just promise to update a LOT faster from now on._


	13. Inside My Mind

_**A/N: I've been told that a certain comment about New York in this chapter could be taken the wrong way. Let me set the record straight before you read. I do NOT hate New York. In fact I love it and hope to visit in the future. When I compare North Carolina and New York in this chapter I am simply recalling my first visit to the City that Never Sleeps. Taking a girl who grew up in the South and dropping her in New York is a real shock to the system. Not to mention the fact that the first place I stepped foot in New York was the New York City Port Authority. Large, scary place to someone like me. lol Long story short New York is a wonderful, beautiful place to visit but I wouldn't want to live there. I don't hate it! **_

**It had been nearly two weeks since her arrival in New York and Christine still felt out of place. The differences between Winston Salem and New York were extreme. Back home, people were always willing to stop and say hello. North Carolina was the type of place where southern hospitality was instilled in you from birth. New York on the other hand was very different. You either moved or you were run over. **

**The strange incidents that kept taking place at rehearsals were also not helping Christine relax. Whenever a chorus girl missed a note or a ballerina tripped they would soon be met with embarrassing or at times even dangerous accidents. Shelly Kay, an eighteen year old chorus girl, found herself covered in water that had been dropped on her from the catwalk after failing to hit a difficult note. The incident was made even more horrifying by the fact that Shelly had been standing barely a foot away from live electrical rigging when she had been drenched. After Amy Fox, a veteran ballerina, found every piece of clothing in her bag shredded after tripping on stage the cast began to whisper about a ghost haunting the Met. Christine however knew better. All of these accidents had Erik's name written all over them. It seemed Erik knew exactly how his opera should be performed and would accept nothing less than perfection. **

**Erik himself had not made himself scarce. Christine had lost count of the amount of times she had spied him watching her out of the corner of her eye. She kept all of this to herself. She felt that Erik would reveal himself when he was ready and she didn't want to put any unneeded stress on Celeste or worry Meg and David. Erik might have been extremely creepy but Christine had come to the conclusion that he was in no way dangerous…to her at least. **

**With one day to go until opening night Christine found herself a bundle of nerves. This was her make it or break it moment. She felt a lot like a contestant on_ American Idol_. Her entire future rested on this one performance and there was no room for error. If she nailed it she would secure a contract with the Met, an impressive start for her resume. If she made a mistake, just one single mistake, she would be sent home packing. The laughing stock of the American opera scene. With these thoughts running around her mind and playing hacky-sac with her emotions Christine found herself crammed into the back a very foul smelling cab with Meg, David, and Celeste on their way to pick up Aunt Pauline from JFK Airport. Why they all needed to go and how they were are all going to get back to the hotel was a mystery to Christine. But with a cousin like Meg and friends like David and Celeste she had just learned to the go with the flow and let what happens happen.**

"**Why are you so quiet Chrissie?" Meg asked from her place where she was squished between David and the cab door. **

"**Just nervous about tomorrow is all." Christine replied, not taking her eyes away from the window where she was watching the tall buildings as they passed by. No trees in site. She was starting to wonder if she would ever adjust to New York.**

"**I have something back at the hotel that could help with that." Came the voice of David. Crammed between Celeste and Meg he looked like a giant.**

"**Is it legal?" Christine eyed her friend. David had a tendency to have fun a little over the border of illegal when it came to relaxing. **

"**Depends on what state you're in." David responded vaguely. **

**Christine just rolled her eyes and ignored him. She wasn't going there again. **

"**How is everyone getting back to the hotel?" Celeste leaned in and whispered.**

"**Two cabs, I guess." Christine whispered back. "Want to share on the ride back?"**

**Celeste stole a look over at David and Meg, who were both flirting. "Totally" She answered.**

**Erik watched from the shadows of a small shop as Christine was reunited with her aunt. He watched as the middle aged French woman fussed over her daughter and niece and tightly hugged David and Celeste. Erik had to admit that he couldn't have picked a better group of people for his little sister to surround herself with and he felt a bit guilty knowing that in a mere twenty-four hours time he would shatter her happy, independent existence.**

**Agent Crane sat with his head back and eyes closed in the confines of his office. He couldn't remember the last time he had spent a whole night in the comfort of his own bed. It had been over a month since the last time the Phantom had surfaced. It appeared as though the killer was dormant, for now. But just because the killings had stopped didn't mean the investigation had. The pressure was still on to put a face to the notorious name. **

**As he had just fallen into a light, twilight like sleep to door to his office burst open and in walked Director Telara, flanked by three other agents. **

**Agent Crane sat up and stretched. "If you're paying me a visit, I'm not going to like whatever this is about."**

"**You're not." Director Telara slammed a copy of the _New York Times_ onto his desk. "Your friend is talking to the press." **

"**My friend?" Agent Crane picked up the newspaper and looked at the front page. The headline almost made his heart stop:**

_**Phantom's Letter to the Press**_

**Although he really didn't want to know what the letter said he kept reading anyway.**

_**To Whom It May Concern,**_

_**I am the one you call Phantom. So you know this isn't a joke, here are some facts known only to me and the FBI. The pedophile named Darrel Walters whom I killed in upstate New York in December 2007 was found in the office of his home. The child pornography that was on his hard drive was open for the police to see. The cord broke as I strangled him, leaving me no other option than to strangle him by hand. **_

_**I am writing to announce that I will be taking a break from my mission. To the FBI agents who think they will discover who I really am I warn you to let me go or else a murder spree the likes of which no one has ever seen before will be my only option.**_

_**I remain your obedient servant,**_

_**The Phantom **_

**Agent Crane threw the paper back down on his desk. "Who the hell is this guy?"**

**The next day at a little past seven found Christine waiting behind the curtains of the Met. It was opening night and she was shaking. But when she took her first timid step onto the stage all of the nerves disappeared. The spotlight was the place Christine was meant to be. She hit every note perfectly and when she had sung her final number she was treated to a standing ovation by the audience. **

**Christine was flying high as she made her way back to her dressing room. Closing the door Christine quickly changed into the black dress that Aunt Pauline had bought her as a gift. When Aunt Pauline had discovered that her niece didn't own a single dress to wear to the after party she had promptly dragged Christine to Macy's. As she stood gathering her things, Christine didn't notice the tall man in the mask approaching her from the shadows. By the time she realized she was not alone it was too late. A cloth was placed over her mouth and her world went dark. **


	14. Gone

**It had been over an hour since the curtain had closed on the Winter Solstice and Christine's friends and family were beginning to grow impatient waiting on the new opera star.**

"**How long does it take to change your clothes?" David huffed as he, Meg, Celeste, and Aunt Pauline showed their backstage passes to the security guard who was standing guard at the entrance to the hall that housed the performer's dressing rooms.**

**Meg laughed as they arrived at Christine's dressing room door. "You really know nothing about women do you?"**

**David rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. When no response came after a few moments he knocked again. Still no one answered. David tested the door handle only to find it locked.**

"**Christine!" David yelled but no movement could be heard coming from within the room.**

**The look on David's face turned grim. He turned to Meg and said, "Go get security. Tell them that Christine won't answer the door and that it is locked from the inside."**

"**What's wrong?" Meg's voice shook.**

"**Just go Megan!" Aunt Pauline ordered as she pushed past a stunned Celeste and started banging on the door. Meg hurried to do as she was told.**

**When banging on the door failed Aunt Pauline took out her cell phone and dialed Christine's number. Ringing could be heard coming from inside the locked room but still no movement. Aunt Pauline hung up the phone just as Meg came hurrying back up the hallway with a rather out of shape security guard in tow.**

"**Excuse me ma'am" The security guard gently pushed Aunt Pauline away from the door and took out a set of keys. When the door opened they immediately knew that something was not right. Christine's new dress still hung from the wardrobe door looking as though it hadn't been touched. A white cloth sat in the middle of the floor and when David picked it up his heart sank.**

"**Call the police and report a kidnapping." He told the security guard. Aunt Pauline and Meg gasped in shock. Celeste stood in a corner silently watching everyone else.**

**The security guard just shook his head. "How do you know that she didn't just leave on her own?"**

**David held out the rag. "This is soaked with chloroform." He handed it to the security guard. "Smell the copper scent coming off the rag?"**

**The security guard nodded and hurried from the room.**

**Aunt Pauline had to grab the back of the vanity chair to keep herself up right as she dissolved into hysterical tears.**

**Within a half an hour the dressing room was swarming with police. Aunt Pauline had to be taken away on a stretcher after being sedated. Meg rode with her in the ambulance while David and Celeste remained behind to answer questions.**

"**Do you have any idea who could have done this?" A detective whose name David didn't catch asked.**

"**Back home in Winston Salem someone was stalking Christine." David answered. "But she told us that he had stopped."**

"**Do you know who was stalking Christine?" The detective asked writing in a black notebook.**

**David shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone. "No, but we did manage to get a picture of him." He showed him the photo that Meg had taken at the coffee house.**

"**Do you mind if I hold onto this?" He asked holding up the phone.**

**David shook his head. "Keep it as long as you need it."**

"**Detective Ramsey, take a look at this." A forensic expert called the detective over to the dressing mirror.**

"**What is it?' Detective Ramsey asked.**

"**There's a door hidden behind the mirror." The forensic expert pushed the glass of the mirror aside to show him a tunnel.**

**When Celeste saw the tunnel she whispered to herself. "That son of a bitch."**

**Meanwhile at FBI headquarters Special Agent Harry Crane was busy looking at a police report that had just been flagged in his computer system. It was the kidnapping report that the NYPD had taken after Christine's disappearance.**

**He picked up his phone and dialed the NYPD. "This is Special Agent Harry Crane with the New York FBI field office. I need to speak with one of your witnesses in the kidnapping case of Christine Daae. If you could please detain Celeste Garnier. Thank you, I'm on my way."**

"**When can I leave?" Celeste asked the detective who had escorted her to the police station. She had been sitting in an interrogation room for over two hours.**

"**Just as soon as the FBI gets here. They want to talk to you." The detective answered her.**

"**Why does the FBI want to talk to me?" Celeste asked. "I don't know anything."**

"**Well they seem to think you do." The detective replied. "Are you sure you don't have any information you want to share with me?"**

"**No" Celeste shook her head. "I don't know anything. Where's David?"**

"**Your friend's waiting for you outside." The detective replied standing up from his chair and heading out the door.**

**He was met in the hallway by Agent Crane. "She in there?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, but she isn't talking." The detective answered.**

"**We'll see about that." Agent Crane said as he entered the interrogation room. He closed the door and took a seat. "Hello Celeste, do you remember me?"**

"**Yes" Celeste nodded as she nervously played with the ring on her left hand.**

"**Do you know who took Christine?" Agent Crane asked. **

"**No, I don't know." Celeste replied.**

"**You're lying. Do you want to know how I know your lying?" Agent Crane asked.**

**Celeste didn't respond. **

"**Well, I'll tell you anyway. Did you know that with your mannerisms your body will tell the truth even when you don't." Agent Crane leaned back. "When I first walked in this room you started playing with your ring. That's a sign you're nervous. Why would you be nervous if you have nothing to hide? And when I asked you if you knew who took Christine you said no but you nodded your head as though your body was unconsciously contradicting your words. I'll ask again, who took Christine?"**

**Before Celeste had time to answer the door of the interrogation room opened and in walked a very professionally dressed middle aged woman.**

"**This interview is over." The woman set her briefcase down on the table.**

"**And who are you?" Agent Crane asked though he had his suspicions. **

"**Lydia Wilson, Celeste's attorney." The woman introduced herself. "And unless my client is under arrest we are leaving."**

"**She's not under arrest, but if I find out she knew who did this and withheld that information I promise you I will be charging her." David was speaking to Lydia but was staring directly at Celeste.**

"**You do that." Lydia smirked, "Come on Celeste."**

**Celeste stood and followed her out of the room. "Not that I'm not thankful for what you did back there but I have no idea who you are."**

**Lydia smiled warmly. "I work on retainer for the de Chagny family. Raoul sent me over."**

"**Who called Raoul?" Celeste was confused.**

"**I did" Celeste turned to find David leaning against the hallway wall. "I figured if he knew Christine had been kidnapped and that they were trying to pin it on you he would be willing to help."**

**Celeste walked up and hugged him. "Thank you so much."**

"**No problem. Let's get out of here. Raoul is sending over a private investigator seeing as these morons wouldn't know their ass from their elbows. Honestly thinking you had anything to do with this. That's completely crazy."**

"**Yeah crazy" Celeste mumbled to herself.**

**Yes, I know it has been awhile. It's been a bit of a hectic summer for me but I promise I am not going to abandon this story. Hope you enjoyed the update.**


	15. Revealed

Christine slowly opened her eyes expecting to find herself safe in her own bed in Winston Salem. But she wasn't safe at home she remembered as she fully awoke and the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. She sat up in the four poster bed that sat in the middle of the beautifully decorated bedroom. The room looked like a throwback to Edwardian times. Antiques and priceless paintings dotted the large room. If not for the bars on the windows she would have thought she was staying in an upscale bed and breakfast. But she wasn't on vacation, she was trapped. She slowly got to her feet and tried to get her bearings. She explored the entire room, desperately searching for a way out but Erik had made escape impossible. The bars on the windows wouldn't budge no matter how hard she pulled on them and the heavy wooden door was locked from the outside. She told herself to relax. She was positive that Erik was her captor. She didn't need to see him to know that. She also knew that Erik wouldn't hurt her. As she stood in the middle of the room lost in her own thoughts she heard a key turn in the heavy wooden door's lock. Slowly the door pushed open to reveal a man dressed from head to toe in black and wearing a white half-mask over the entire right side of his face. Christine had no doubts about who this oddly dressed man was.

"Erik?" She boldly asked.

The man froze as he was closing the door.

"How do you know who I am?" Erik asked as he slowly turned to face her. The mask catching the light from the window and casting a glare over Christine's terrified face.

"Lucky guess" Christine replied slowly backing away from him.

"You don't have to fear me Christine." Erik said. He made no attempt to move any closer to her. "I would never hurt you."

Christine let out a very unladylike snort. "You'll never hurt me? You might not physically hurt me but don't you think kidnapping me might hurt my mental state just a bit?" She now stood with her back fully pressed against the wall.

"I had to get you alone." Erik replied as he crossed the room to the old wooden wardrobe. "You're always surrounded by your family and friends." He took a long white dress out of the wardrobe and laid it out on the bed.

"Ever think to just call me?" Christine demanded, her temper starting to get the better of her. "Celeste would have happily given you the number. And the only reason my friends and family were always around is because you were stalking me!" Christine was yelling now.

"The dress is yours." Erik nodded at the bed pretending he hadn't heard her outburst. "I figured you wouldn't want to keep wearing your costume."

Truth be told Christine had completely forgotten she was still dressed in her Nyx costume. "What do you want with me?" Christine asked softly, the fight leaving her body. There was no reasoning with Erik.

"A living bride" For the first time Erik's eyes met hers and Christine was startled to notice that he had two different color eyes. One was pitch black, the other almost golden. She had never seen anything like it.

"A living bride?" Christine asked weakly. "Those are usually better than dead brides." Christine was beginning to panic again. If Erik wanted a wife than he wasn't going to let her go; her only hope was that Celeste would send the police when she realized that she was missing. Celeste would know Erik was behind her kidnapping. But a part of her worried that Celeste would protect her older brother, even if it meant leaving her at Erik's mercy.

Again Erik didn't respond to her words. "There is stationary in the writing desk drawer. I want you to write a letter to your aunt. Tell her that you are safe and that you left of your own free will."

"No, I won't do it." Christine shook her head.

"Yes, you will." Erik's voice became threateningly low as he adjusted his mask.

"I'll write the letter if you take off the mask and let me see your face." Christine countered noticing how much care Erik took to keep his mask in place. "I think it's only fair that I get to look my captor in the face."

Something dark and sinister flashed in Erik's mismatched eyes. "The mask stays on and if you don't want to write the letter I will do it myself." With those words Erik exited the room with a slam of the door.

"They'll know I didn't write it! They know me better than that! I wouldn't just up and leave them!" She screamed as she pounded her fists against the door so hard that her hands began to bleed. She heard the lock click into place and dissolved into hysterical tears.

Erik fixed himself a drink in his study and checked his cell phone for messages. He had one text message from an unknown number and when he read the message he knew that it been sent from a disposable cell phone.

_Let Christine go. Please Erik, this has gone too far._

Erik knew who the message was from. Only Celeste would be smart enough to buy a disposable cell phone to contact him. He had taught her well. And if she was willing to go through the trouble of making sure her phone wasn't traceable than she wasn't going to turn him in. Not that he ever thought she would. Celeste was nothing if not loyal. He quickly sent her a reply.

_No, she's mine._

He set his cell phone down and drained the rest of his drink.

**Yes, I am back and I am so sorry that I haven't kept up with this story the way that I promised. My husband and I have moved twice in the past 6 months and are expecting our first baby in October so things have been a little hectic but I have good news for my readers and not so good news for me. My pregnancy is high risk so I can't work until the baby is born so I have a LOT of free time to finish this. Let's see what gets here first, the final chapter of this story or my baby. Lol They can race each other. **


	16. Letters

Celeste nervously paced the length of her apartment. She had just returned to Winston Salem on the advice of Raoul's attorney who wanted her as far away from the FBI's investigation as possible. Meg, David, and Madam Giry had remained in New York waiting on any news about Christine's fate. Celeste was waiting on Raoul. She had called him before boarding her flight asking to meet when she returned home. With no one to talk to she had decided to turn to Raoul. Maybe his feelings for her, whatever they may be, would be enough to keep him from going to the police once he learned the truth. Erik had always taught her to trust her gut and her gut was telling her to trust in Raoul, that he would help her. She was so lost in thought that the sound of the buzzer made her jump. She quickly buzzed Raoul up and waited rather impatiently by the front door. Raoul only got a chance to knock once before Celeste was jerking the door open and dragging him inside by the scruff of the neck.

"I take it this is important?" Raoul stated the obvious.

Celeste didn't respond. Instead she sat down on the sofa and just began to cry.

"This can't be good." Raoul said to himself as he shut the still open front door and followed Celeste into the living room. "What's wrong?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"My stupid brother is going to end up getting me arrested." Celeste cried with her face buried in her hands.

"Wait, be kind and rewind." Raoul said prying Celeste's hands away from her face. "Why would your brother get you arrested? I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on. You can trust me."

For the first time Celeste looked Raoul in the eyes. "My brother Erik is the one who took Christine." She told him softly. "She's okay" Celeste was quick to reassure Raoul when she saw the look of horror on his face at her admission. "Erik's in love with her and in his demented mind the only way he could be with her was to kidnap her."

Raoul didn't turn away from her, didn't run for the phone to call the police. "How do we get her back?" Was all he asked.

"I don't know and Agent Crane knows I know where Christine is." Tears streamed down Celeste's face. "It's only a matter of time before I'm arrested."

"Okay," Raoul stood up. "First things first. Get ready to leave."

Celeste stood up already ready to go. "Where are we going?"

"To get you diplomatic immunity and then we are going to find a way to bring Christine home without anyone getting arrested, including Erik." Raoul held open the front door.

Meanwhile in a hotel room in New York City Madam Giry was opening a letter that had been left for at the front desk. It read:

_Dear Aunt Pauline,_

_Please do not fear for my safety. I was not taken against my will. I chose to leave you of my own accord. I met a man while in New York and fell deeply in love. He is not the type of man that you would have approved of so I chose to run away. By the time you receive this letter we will have left the country. We are thinking of settling in France, perhaps in Baskerville. We hear that it is beautiful there. I will write again once we are settled. I hope you can forgive me and that we may meet again someday._

_Je t' aime,_

_Christine_

Madam Giry calmly folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope before turning to Meg and David.

"David dear, please get Agent Crane on the phone." She instructed.

"Why?" Meg asked anxiously. "What does the letter say?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not from Christine." Madam Giry shook her head. "We are going to find the son of a bitch who took my baby."

Visibly shocked by Madam Giry's language, David quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number that had become all too familiar in recent days.

"Special Agent Harry Crane" The call was answered on the first ring.

"Agent Crane, this is David Queen. We received a letter from Christine's kidnapper." David told him.

"Don't let anyone else touch it. I'm on my way to you right now." With that Agent Crane disconnected the call.

Christine sat on the window ledge in what she had come to refer to as her bedroom. She had been Erik's captive for almost a week and in that week the only time she ever saw Erik was when he delivered her meals. She got the sense that Erik was scared of her for some reason. He sure wasn't acting like he had any feelings for her whatsoever. While she was lost in thought Erik entered the room carrying her dinner trey. His ever present mask still in place but today he was dressed down for the first time since Christine had arrived. He was wearing tailored jeans and a red button down shirt. If not for the mask and the fact that he was holding her hostage she would have found him very attractive.

"Good evening Christine." Erik addressed her, setting the trey down on the bed. "How has your day been?"

"Boring" Christine replied. "When can I leave this room?"

"When I can be sure that you won't run away." Erik replied as he left the room, locking the heavy door behind him.

Christine just shook her head and turned back to look out the window. A part of her believed that she would live the rest of her life in that bedroom, however long that may be. Celeste certainly wasn't sending any help. She had given up hope that he friend would come to her rescue on her second day when she had overheard Erik arguing with Celeste on the phone. All it seemed that Celeste was willing to do was ask Erik to return her to her family, beyond that it seemed like she was all on her own.


	17. Coming Up Empty

Agent Crane sat in his dimly lit office long after everyone else had gone home for the night. "Christine's" letter sat on the desk in front of him. He had spent the last six hours pouring over every word of the letter and had made some interesting finds. "I love you" was written in French. A language that Christine was familiar with, according to Madam Giry, but had great difficulty speaking. She never would have signed a letter that way. Another interesting find was the village in France the letter made mention of as the place Christine and he mystery man wanted to settle. Erik had been born in Baskerville in the summer of 1980. Add to that the fact that Christine's name did not appear on any passenger manifests leaving the country and Agent Crane knew the letter was a fake.

Finding Erik was proving to be the hardest task of all. He owned no property and nether did Celeste, apart from her apartment. His private plane, the only thing he could find that Erik owned, had taken off for London one week prior to the Winston Salem Phantom murder with Erik on board according to the manifest and had yet to return to the country. Agent Crane suspected the manifest was a fake. For the right amount of money, anyone would lie. Agent Crane had learned this in his years with the FBI.

His search for Madeline Garnier had turned up a death certificate in Cherbourg, France. She had taken her own life two years after losing custody of her only daughter. An overdose of sleeping pills had been her way out of this life. She had been found face down on her bedroom floor by a cleaning lady. She was buried in an unmarked pauper's grave, Erik having refused to pay his mother's final funeral costs. With everything Agent Crane had heard about the woman, he couldn't really say that he blamed Erik much.

With this new information in hand he placed a call to Lydia Wilson, Celeste's attorney. With the late hour he had anticipated leaving a message and was really very surprised when his call was answered.

"Agent Crane, I've been waiting for your call." Lydia said and you could hear a smile in her voice. Agent Crane really hated lawyers.

Agent Crane rolled his eyes. "Well, isn't that just wonderful. I need you to make your client available for another interview. I need to see her as early as possible."

"I'm sorry Agent Crane but that's the reason I was waiting for your call. Mrs. de Chagny is currently celebrating her honeymoon and you know the Viscountess now has diplomatic immunity. I can't allow you to speak to her. You have a nice night." And with the Lydia hung up on him.

"That bitch!" Agent Crane cursed. His only connection to Erik had now been severed.

The sound of music in the air roused Christine from a restless sleep. It was a soft melody that she had never heard before. Slowly she pushed herself out of bed and padded to the heavy wooden door to listen. Trying the door handle she was shocked to find it unlocked. Quietly she slipped out the door and wandering the fast, cold hallways she followed the sounds of the music until she came to an open door. Peeking in she found Erik sitting at a black, baby grand piano with his back to her. She tip toed into the room and took a seat on the bench beside him. He stopped playing when he noticed her and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't run," Was all she said.

Erik's lips quirked up into a small smirk and it was then that Christine knew, he had left the door unlocked on purpose.


	18. Unmasked

Christine was beginning to accept, at times even enjoy her life with Erik. Ever since the night that he had left her bedroom door unlocked Erik had begun to trust her. It started out slowly with Erik only unlocking the door at night when he was in the music room. Then it moved to Erik unlocking the door and leaving it unlocked all night long. Before long he had just stopped locking the door altogether. Christine never tried to run, not once, and it bothered her a bit. Why didn't she run? Why didn't she want to? She was incredibly confused. Erik made her feel safe and she knew he shouldn't. He made her feel like she was perfect even when she was far from it. There were no double shifts at the coffee house, no rehearsals to rush to, no homework that needed to be turned in and truth be told Christine kind of enjoyed the stress free life she was currently leading. The only thing Erik wanted from her was her company and she was happy to provide it. She enjoyed sitting next to him in the music room at the piano and just getting lost in the music. The previous night Erik had really surprised her when instead of playing classical music like he always did he played the _Circle of Life_ from_ The Lion King_ and even softly sang it to her.

She knew the way she felt wasn't right. She knew that she was Erik's captive, not his equal. She knew she should be afraid but she just wasn't. She had no idea why. The only thing that still bothered her was the mask. Why wouldn't he take it off? He couldn't wear it all the time, could he? With these thoughts running around in her mind Christine made her nightly walk to the music room. She heard Erik playing even before she entered the candlelit room. The music room was the only room in the house that Christine had found so far that did not feature modern lights. Painted a deep, crimson red, the room's only furnishings were the black metal candelabras that lit the room and its many instruments.

Christine had never before heard the song that Erik was playing. All she knew was that she never wanted it to stop. Every note was as seductive as the last and left her feeling breathless and little bold. Seeing Erik so entranced in his music with his back to her Christine made a rather foolish decision. In a few short steps she stood directly behind Erik. She quickly placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled the mask away. What she saw horrified her. Where his nose should have been there was nothing but a small black hole. The skin on the right side of his face was horribly disfigured, like someone had attempted to melt away his flesh and had stopped halfway through.

"Oh my God," Christine whispered as she dropped the mask in shock. It hit the floor with a dull thud.

Erik quickly snatched it up and replaced it on his face. A face that was twisted in anger and what appeared to be fear. At that moment it finally clicked in Christine's mind why Erik was the way that he was. Why he had felt the need to kidnap her. He thought she would reject him because of his face.

"Get out," Erik ground out between clinched teeth.

"Erik, I am so sorry. I swear I didn't know." Christine apologized profusely. "I wouldn't have done it had I known."

Erik stood and stalked towards her. This time it was he who ripped the mask from his mangled face and his face no more than inch from hers he said in a deadly whisper. "Leave this room now or I won't be able to control what happens next."

Wisely Christine fled to the safety of her bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed and took a moment to calm herself. Once she did, she knew what she had to do. Grabbing and pen and stationary from the writing desk she went to work.


	19. Home

Christine awoke before dawn the next morning. She had had a very restless night. Her dreams were haunted by Erik's face. It wasn't the disfigurement that was haunting her, no, it was the fear and pain that she had seen on his face after her betrayal. That is exactly how she saw the removal of his mask, a betrayal. Erik had let her into his private world. He had placed his trust in her and she had betrayed that trust by ripping away his mask. He wore that mask for the same reason that a child might carry a security blanket, for comfort. Christine had taken that comfort away from him in his own home and she was determined to give it back to him. She just wasn't sure how.

Getting out of bed she quickly dressed. Retrieving the letter she had written the night before from the writing desk she quickly hid it under her pillow when she heard the doorknob of the heavy wooden door begin to turn. The door slowly pushed open and Erik strode in clenching what looked like a piece of paper in his right hand. Tossing it on the unmade bed without a look in her direction he said, "You have one hour to get ready and than you are returning home." And with that he left without another word or so much as glance at Christine.

Christine walked to the bed and picked up what Erik had left. It was a bus ticket and its destination was the New York City Port Authority and it departed in two hours. Erik had blacked out its boarding destination with a marker. He really was sending her back and she wasn't happy about it.

Exactly one hour later Erik wordlessly escorted Christine out to an older, black Rolls Royce. The windows were completely blacked out and she got into the backseat in what appeared to be a very large garage so as they drove she had no chance to try and figure out her way back. She never even got a glimpse of the house that had been her prison and her salvation. At the bus depot, which was nothing more than a tiny diner with a sign out front, Erik walked her to her seat on the bus and stood on the curb until the bus pulled out of site.

Christine cried the entire way back to New York City. She had no idea where she had been and she was too shy and embarrassed to ask the other passengers. All she knew was that she wanted to go back and she knew that was wrong.

Laying in bed in her apartment Celeste heard her disposable cell phone go off in the living room. Looking at the alarm clock Celeste groaned when she saw that it wasn't even six in the morning.

"What does he want this early?" Celeste asked herself as she went to get up but Raoul, who was sleeping beside her, threw his arm over her waist to keep her in bed.

"Leave it, your brother will still be crazy when the sun is up." A soft kiss was placed on her neck and Celeste settled back into sleep.

In the living room a text message was waiting for Celeste and it read:

_Miss Daae will return to New York before dusk_


End file.
